


Dive In

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bottom Leo, Bottom Otabek Altin, Chemsex, First Times, Gratuitous Smut, Hamilton References, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Marijuana, Stoned Sex, dom guang-hong, gratutious spanish swearing, leo de la igelisa is a fucking idiot, this is 4 months of mania, top guang-hong, u no what is gratuitious tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Leo hasn't spoken to Guang-Hong in two weeks since he and Yuri sent a video to their groupchat of them making out. He knew Otabek was in a similar place.He never meant for it to get this out of hand.





	1. Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfangirl97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/gifts).



> HEY I'M NOT DEAD I'VE JUST BEEN BURIED IN EXAMS AND SHIT BUT PORN BYE  
> chapter playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFrI6cbqWc9J_gjbnypiCfI1jIrU9hQJl

The final dregs of the summer sunlight seeped into the purple, red and bronze skyline, the sun hiding behind the end of the horizon as they climbed onto the roof of Leo’s parent’s house, snacks and various soda cans that their coaches would crucify them for having held in plastic carrier bags as they clambered out of the opened skylight.

Leo settled onto the sun-warmed tile roof, the hoodie tied around his waist and denim of his shorts cushioning him from the rough ceramic slats as he stared out, hearing the plastic bags crinkle as Otabek sat down next to him.

Otabek sat down next to Leo, green flannel unbuttoned and rolled up at the sleeves and bare feet resting against the warm ceramic tiles.

This was their penultimate night before they both left for Almaty. Otabek had come to Denver for two and half weeks for choreographic assistance and in return, Leo was spending a month in Almaty altering and perfecting his jumping and quad technique for the upcoming Olympic season, as Nurlan, Otabek’s coach had offered Leo assistance if Leo’s coach, Rhiannon, and her wife, Claudia helped Otabek with choreography.

Otabek had been one of Leo’s closest friends since their early teens, and the two were comfortable around one another, able to talk about everything and anything and confide in one another with complete confidence.

To Leo, Otabek was easily readable, an open book, and vice versa.

“Got the stuff?” Leo asked, setting his guitar down next to him and praying it did not slip off the roof.

Otabek nodded, pulling the Ziplock bag with six rolled joints inside out of the pocket of his khaki shorts, his (admittedly cool but still stupid) 30-year-old lighter he had purchased in some thrift store out of his pocket.

Leo grinned as Otabek pulled a blunt out of the bag, lighting it and taking a drag.

“We’re not gonna need all of that weed, are we?” Leo asked as Otabek took another puff, exhaling and tipping his head back, the pale smoke flowing softly from his parted lips.

“Nah. Unless you want to get fucked up for days and fly back to Almaty stoned.” Otabek chuckled, handing the blunt to Leo.

“You’d get so much shit for that.” Leo laughed as he accepted the blunt and took a couple hits, relaxing and exhaling with a deep sigh. “What are we gonna do with all this?”

“Give the leftovers to your mom, I dunno. She smokes weed sometimes, right?” Otabek asked.

“She’s a cop, dude.”

“It’s legal, this is Colorado and she says she’s done it before.” Otabek reasoned.

Leo shrugged, lying back and staring at the sky as he waited for it to kick in.

This wasn’t the first time Leo had done this, far from it. He didn’t really do it often either, only when he really needed the relief of extreme stress and freedom of mind. He was always careful about it, and never did it alone, nor did he take too much.

He didn’t quite remember when this became a thing between him and Otabek, or when Otabek started smoking weed but it just kind of, happened. He knew Otabek used it for mainly medical purposes, for his depression, anxiety, insomnia and PTSD. Leo started doing it for pain relief and stress relief, and eventually it became a kind of ritual between the two of them. They only did it where it was legal – Leo would only do it in a state where it was legal due to having two civil servants as parents – but it was something special between the two of them.

Leo felt as if he was starting to float, endorphins and chemicals rolling in and soothing his anxieties, letting out a soft laugh as the high unfolded and bloomed in his brain.

“Do you ever just find clouds so weird? Like, they’re like, fuckin, sky sheep but you can’t touch them?” Leo asked, turning to his friend.

The Kazakh chuckled, sitting back on the heels of his hands.

“Hey there high Leo, welcome to the party.” Otabek chuckled, playing with the singular tenge coin strung around his neck on a thin steel chain.

“StonerBek, will you be joining us tonight?” Leo joked, sitting up and toying with the smooth, warmed gold of the cross strung around his own neck.

“Yeah, don’t worry man, I’m here.” Otabek replied with a small smile, the normally carefully gelled locks of hair falling into his eyes.

“Is it weird that we’re treating our high selves like different personalities?” Leo asked, sitting up and cracking open a can of soda.

“Everything is weird when you’re high.” Otabek answered with a snort. “Toss me a soda?”

“I know, but like, are we different people because we’re high?” Leo asked, tossing Otabek a can of soda across the roof.

“Its basic consequentialism, if you believe the consequences of conscious actions are of a different mind-set that is unconscious- damn!” Otabek hissed, soda bursting all over him as he cracked the can open.

“That wasn’t consequentialism but, you okay?” Leo asked, moving closer to Otabek as the younger skater licked the sticky soda off of his hands, shedding and shrugging off his green flannel.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The soda just exploded all over my t shirt.” Otabek explained, setting the can down.

“Gross.”

“Feels gross.”

“Take the shirt off then and put the flannel on if you get cold.” Leo replied, sipping from his soda and giggling at how the bubbles fizzled and popped on his tongue.

Otabek shrugged noncommittally, pulling off his soda wetted, sticky tank top and dropping it beside him, accidentally nudging the soda can off of the roof top and clattering loudly to the ground.

“Goddammit.” Otabek cursed, pulling his flannel back on and taking another hit of the still lit blunt between them.

“No, dude, that was a cursed, evil can. It deserved that death.” Leo said calmly, cracking open another can and handing it carefully to Otabek.

“Fuck you, evil can!” Otabek called down to the aluminium can leaking soda onto the paved driveway of Leo’s parent’s front yard.

“You’re a disappointment, drain and think about what you did to his poor shirt as you die!” Leo called down to the can, breaking into a bout of laughter with Otabek. “You don’t deserve to be recycled! You’re literal fucking trash!”

Otabek threw back his head and laughed, careful of his current soda can as he shook with laughter.

“You’re so fucking weird when you’re high.” Otabek laughed.

“ _Everything is weird when you’re high._ ” Leo replied in a poor imitation of Otabek’s voice, laughing harder.

“I don’t sound like that!” Otabek wheezed, punching Leo’s arm and clutching his side as he laughed.

“You don’t but I’m trying!” Leo cackled, lying back on the cooling ceramic slats of the roof, shaking with laughter.

“Hey,” Came another voice, a soft, distant and hesitant call. Leo and Otabek shifted their attention in the direction of the sound, towards one of the apartments in the block across the street from Leo’s parents house. “Can you guys keep it down, I’m really sorry.”

“OH! Hey Jamie!” Leo called, waving at his older rink mate. “Sorry, we’ll keep it down.”

“Yeah, sorry!” Otabek called.

“Wait, are you two smoking weed?” Jamie called tiredly.

“IT’S LEGAL!” Otabek shouted, causing Leo to toss his head back and bark out a laugh.

“Yeah, you want some?” Leo asked.

“Uh... no… no… I’m, uh, I’m good. Wait, is your mom okay with you doing this?” Jamie asked.

“She’s taking a night shift and my dad is at the office.” Leo replied.

“I know your sister is away in a base and wouldn’t care anyway. I’m gonna say goodnight and stay safe? Jamie replied.

“Will do! We’ll keep it down.” Leo called.

“Thanks.”

Amongst the silence of the suburban neighbourhood, Jamie’s window clicked shut and the soft sound echoed in the silent night, darkness now falling upon Leo and Otabek as they sat on the still cooling tiles of the roof.

Leo sipped from his soda can, Otabek digging into one of the plastic bags and pulling out the bag of Doritos, popping it open and pulling out a handful of chips, the orange dust collecting on the pads of his fingers and palm.

“Hungry?” Leo asked, reaching for the bag only to have his hand firmly batted away by Otabek. “Hey!”

“They’re mine. I paid for them.” Otabek replied, words muffled by the handful of chips stuffed into his mouth, washing it down with a swig of soda.

“You’re mean…” Leo huffed, picking up the blunt and taking a quick puff, stubbing out what little was left of it and flicking it off the roof before reaching for the plastic bag of junk food, huffing out a soft laugh as Otabek stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

_Let’s see what we have here… chips, chips, more chips, man we have a lot of chips – Oh MAN I hope we have chocolate chip cookies the ones from Walmart are so shit but soooo good._

Leo began to search through the bag, pushing aside bags of chips in search of a box of chocolate chip cookies he didn’t remember purchasing in the store but wanted anyway.

“What are you doing?” Otabek asked, pulling another joint out of the bag and light it with his stupid fucking old as shit lighter.

“Chocolate chip cookies.” Leo replied, grabbing the other bag of junk food and searching frantically through the bag. “Why do we have so many chips? Why the fuck do we have four loaves of cinnamon raisin swirl bread?” Leo asked, lifting the plastic bags of bread up.

“Because you know I love that shit and I can’t get it at home.” Otabek huffed, snatching the bread from Leo and stuffing it back into a bag.

“So you’re smuggling bread back into Kazakhstan?” Leo asked, raising a brow before whining. “I can’t find any cookies Bek.”

“Because we didn’t fucking buy any?” Otabek offered, putting the bag of chips down.

“What? Dude, that’s bullshit. Why did you let me look for them?” Leo frowned, smacking Otabek’s shoulder.

“You’re endearingly stupid when you’re high.” Otabek answered with a fond smile, clapping the cheese dust off of his hands.

Leo rolled his eyes, shuffling through the rest of the bag in search of something to replace the chocolate chip cookies.

 _Something soft… and sweet… like Guang-Hong… maybe I should call him. NO. No, no, no, no Leo that is a_ bad _idea, you could spew stoner nonsense and fuck up… but maybe I want to fuck up… I want him to fuck me up-_ WHOA LEO _. Where did that fucking come from?_

“You okay?” Otabek asked, a brow raised. “You’ve been staring at that open bag for like, ten minutes.”

“Huh? Y-yeah. I’m good.” Leo lied.

Otabek frowned, seeing straight through Leo’s obviously false smile. He never had been a good liar. Not even to himself.

“We may be high as fuck, but I can tell when you’re lying and no being stoned doesn’t make you a better liar.” Otabek said firmly, eyes narrowed before he scooted closer, expression softening. “What’s up?”

“It’s just… stoner nonsense.” Leo muttered.

Even though he trusted Otabek, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to bring Guang-Hong up. Leo had been having feelings for Guang-Hong for nearly 3 years now, not having done much about it since realising his feelings, much to the chagrin of his friends. Otabek on the other hand, had developed feelings for his own other best friend, Yuri.

Recently, Yuri and Guang-Hong had grown awfully close, Guang-Hong spending some time in Russia with Yuri and recently, the pair had ‘accidentally’ send a snap to the Helsinki 2017 group chat of the two of them kissing quite heatedly.

Otabek was obviously jealous and somewhat hurt, and Leo would be lying if he wasn’t too. The subject of the objects of their affections had become an avoided sore spot, and while Yuri and Otabek had still been chatting and texting consistently, Leo hadn’t spoken to Guang-Hong in almost two weeks.

He wasn’t mad at Guang-Hong, he was his own person that made his own decisions. But he was hurt that he had probably missed his chance, that he didn’t try anything before it was too late.

“I was thinking about Guang-Hong…” Leo confessed, setting the bag down and curling up on the roof, hugging his knees to his chest. “It’s been more than a week since I last talked to him… maybe I should call him…”

“Dude, I can’t tell you what to do, but do you really think your first call after all… that… is you stoned off your ass, do you think that would be a good idea?” Otabek asked, rubbing Leo’s back comfortingly.

Leo sighed, tucking back the loose locks of hair falling out of his bun, leaning into Otabek’s touch, shoulder against Otabek’s broad chest, bare and tanned under the unbuttoned flannel. He stared up at the dark night sky, trying to map and name the constellations to distract himself from his aching heart.

“I don’t trust what I’d say or what kind of message it’d send but… I never tried anything and I regret it… maybe if I called him like this I’d be honest about everything instead of lying to him…” Leo murmured, feeling Otabek tug the elastic out of his hair and allow the brown locks to spill loose across his shoulders. “I know it’s too late, they’re together now… but maybe I could try.”

“Yura says he and Guang-Hong aren’t together, you know.” Otabek told him calmly, Leo feeling the soft vibrations of Otabek’s deep voice rumbling out of his chest against his back.

“What?” Leo asked, straining his neck to look back at Otabek.

“If you’d talked to Guang-Hong,” Otabek began sagely, carding his fingers through Leo’s hair, causing him to sigh at the relief of his tight scalp and the relaxing sensation of Otabek’s fingers in his hair. “You’d know they were just messing around.”

Leo leaned back into Otabek’s touch, humming as Otabek continued to stroke and card through his hair.

 _Oh man, this feels really good… like_ really _good… Otabek feels good…_

“Maybe we should mess around…” Leo murmured, face heating after the 5 second delay when he had realised what he just said, feeling Otabek’s hand still in his hair.

_Great. You made it awkward._

“Do you, uh, want that?” Otabek asked quietly, the softness of his tone sending shivers down his spine.

 _Man, there is something in this weed that’s making me_ so _fucking horny right now…_

“I mean, I’m down. What about you?” Leo asked, turning to face Otabek properly.

“I…” Otabek paused, licking his lips and taking another long drag from the blunt, handing it to Leo.

Leo inhaled deeply, rolling his shoulders as he exhaled, studying his friend as Otabek contemplated his answer.

Leo would be lying if he had said he didn’t find Otabek attractive. The Kazakh man was indeed easy on the eyes, having gone through one hell of a metamorphosis from a skinny, awkward, acne ridden teen with braces and patchy, bright green hair, clothed in ripped black jeans one size to big and a ratty MCR t-shirt, to a sleek, smooth, well built and tanned young man, ratty band sweaters switched out for vintage biker jackets and neutral, earth toned wardrobe.

In a way, Otabek was the opposite of Guang-Hong. Guang-Hong was petit, slender and pale, with soft cheeks and long, doll-like lashes. Otabek was broad, muscular yet compact, rugged with sharp lines and hard angles, wrapped in smooth, tanned skin and black inked tattoos.

Leo’s gaze trailed down from the dimly shining black studs in Otabek’s earlobes to the column of his neck, down to his defined, sharp collarbones, the beginning of the eagle feather tattooed into his side visible on the curve of his ribcage, just below his pectoral. Leo had always been admittedly jealous of Otabek’s defined and abdomen, forcing his eyes to avoid the thin trail on black hair on his lower abdomen disappearing below the waistband of his khakis, the precise lines of the Scorpio constellation peeking out, tattooed into his hip.

Leo felt a warm hand on his jaw, the calloused skin rough against his own, gaze lifting to Otabek’s.

Another thing that was almost, beautiful about Otabek. His burning, strong hazel gaze. It was captivating, welcoming and somewhat intimidating. In the right lighting, Otabek’s eyes looked as if they were made of gold. At the moment, it was dark, yet the warm glow of the streetlights made Otabek’s eyes glow a burnished gold.

Otabek licked his lips, lashes fluttering against his high cheekbones as he leaned in and kissed Leo.

 _Oh man, his lips are really soft? And this feels really good… oh yeah there is_ definitely _something in this weed._

Leo wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, straddling him as he kissed his friend back, gasping softly at the enhanced sensation. He felt Otabek shiver. He was feeling this too. Otabek’s arms wrapped around Leo’s waist, strong, warm hands firm against the small of his back as he swiped his tongue over Leo’s bottom lip.

Leo gasped, parting his lips as his hands slid down under the soft fabric of Otabek’s green flannel, pushing it off of his shoulders and moving his hands back to Otabek’s neck, feeling the other man’s pulse quicken as he pressed his tongue between Leo’s parted lips, the latter moaning softly and kissing back.

Otabek’s hands moved down to Leo’s thighs, squeezing them gently as he explored Leo’s mouth with his tongue, the slick muscle probing and swirling, causing Leo to gasp and moan against his friend’s lips.

Leo leaned closer to Otabek, the kiss deepening as he laid back down on the roof, Leo’s bare knees digging into the ceramic slates either side of Otabek’s hips as he hovered over the younger skater, the kiss barely breaking as they parted for air, Leo quickly diving back in and biting Otabek’s lip, causing the Kazakh to moan softly.

Kissing Otabek was exhilarating, addictive. It was intense, his heart was racing and his head was spinning but good _lord_ did Leo want more of it. The click of teeth against teeth, the increasingly more frantic, more desperate press of lips against lips, slick sliding of tongues against tongues.

Otabek’s hands moved to the front of Leo’s body, untying the hoodie knotted around his waist, dumping it beside them and pulling Leo closer by his thighs, hands moving up under his t shirt and rucking it up with a roll of his hips.

Leo gasped, hands moving into Otabek’s hair as he rocked his hips back instinctively, moaning at the increased sensations of contact sending shivers and sparks of pleasure up his spine. Otabek’s hands caressed the heated skin beneath the thin cotton of Leo’s t shirt.

The shirt was pushed up to his collarbones, exposing his chest and torso to the cooler night air, Otabek’s hands hot on his chest as he broke the kiss, pulling back to yank Leo’s shirt over his head, hips halting in their movements.

They sat there, staring at one another in the dim glow of the street light, the only sounds in the air being their rapid breathing, lips swollen and faces flushed, hips pressed tightly together.

“I swear,” Began Otabek, his voice rough and low, the timbre sending shivers down Leo’s spine. “There’s something in this weed, because I am so turned on right now.”

“Goddamn, yeah, tell me about it.” Leo laughed softly.

“How far do you want to take… whatever this is?” Otabek asked softly.

“Well, we’re just fooling around so, I’m down to keep doing this and see where it does or doesn’t take us.” Leo shrugged.

“And you’ll say stop if you don’t like something?”

“Dude, of course. You too?” Leo asked, Otabek nodding in confirmation. “Do you want to keep this here or take it to my room, because the tile is kinda hurting my knees.”

Otabek chewed his lip in thought. He always seemed to do that, yet his lips were always so soft.  It was kind of cute, the way Otabek’s plush bottom lip was pulled and clamped between his teeth.

“Your room?” Otabek offered with a shrug.

“Sure.” Leo replied noncommittally, picking up the discarded shirts and jackets and bundling them up, climbing off of his friend. 

Otabek stubbed out what was left of their current joint, flicking it into the gutter and stuffing the bag and lighter back into the pocket before putting the half eaten bag of Doritos back into the plastic bag, climbing back into the skylight.

Leo picked up the bag of soda cans, picking up his own and draining it before following Otabek into the skylight, back into Leo’s room.

Otabek set the bag of snacks down on the floor, placing the Ziploc bag of blunts onto Leo’s nightstand and setting the vintage lighter down next to it. He sat down on the bed as Leo flicked the bedside lamp on, dumping the bundle of shirts on the floor before straddling Otabek on the edge of the bed.

_Okay. This is making me bolder than usual, goddamn._

Otabek’s hands found their way onto Leo’s hips, fingers slipping into and hooking around the belt loops of his shorts, pulling Leo further into his lap and reaching up, tucking the loose, long locks of hair behind Leo’s ear, nuzzling against his jaw and pressing a small kiss there.

Leo gasped, shivering as he scratched his nails against the scruff of Otabek’s undercut. Otabek’s breath hitched as he pressed his lips to Leo’s neck, kissing the soft bronze skin gently and – _wow, oh wow, okay._

To say Leo’s experience was limited was a generous understatement. Like many athletes, training and competition had dominated his life and along with full time schooling and regular church attendance on Sundays, Leo was left with little time for socialising and dating. On top of that, attending a very strict catholic school for most of his educational career led Leo to have a hesitance towards most things to do with sex, be it sensual choreography or self-exploration.

Perhaps the wait was worth it, as whatever experience this was going to be was with someone who was attentive, trustworthy, kind and _oh damn_ did the way Otabek’s lips pressed against his neck and collarbone as his hips ground up against Leo’s feel so good.

He bit his lip, sliding his fingers into Otabek’s soft raven locks and gently raking his nails down his scalp, rolling his hips against Otabek with a soft moan as Otabek’s teeth scraped against his neck, sucking a reddish mark into Leo’s collarbone and moving his hands to cup the swell of Leo’s ass.

One of Otabek’s hands left Leo’s ass, travelling up the side of his body to trail a tender finger along his chest before swiping a thumb over his nipple, flicking the dusky bud and earning a soft whine. Leo could feel Otabek’s lips twitch against his neck in a smirk, pinching his forefinger and thumb around his nipple and rubbing the bud gently.

_Either I’m hyper-sensitive because of this weed or I’ve made a grave mistake never trying this._

“You okay?” Otabek asked softly, gently pinching and rolling the bud between his fingertips as Leo moaned softly.

_Okay, so maybe it’s both._

“Yeah. Good. Really good. Please don’t stop.” Leo said quickly, shifting his hips needily against Otabek’s, seeking out more friction and relief from the oppressive tightness in his shorts.

“So shameless.” Otabek tutted, smirking. “Sensitive too.”

“Apparently, yeah. I guess I am pretty sensitive here or the weed is just doing that to me.”

“Wait, you’ve never done this?” Otabek asked, pulling back.

“I haven’t touched my chest like that before, no.” Leo admitted.

“Seriously?” Otabek queried. “You never got curious about how it would feel?”

Leo bit back another moan, shifting his hips against Otabek’s as he pinched his nipple again, trying to look away and break Otabek’s intense hazel gaze.

“No… well… I did but I never tried it. Didn’t want to get caught. The door doesn’t lock.” Leo explained bashfully.

“So you haven’t…?”

“I’ve done _that_ , I just don’t explore or take my time with it.”

“Okay, so you’re not completely useless. That’s something.” Otabek chuckled softly.

Leo frowned, mustering as much mirth and malice as possible as Otabek toyed with his nipple and pursing his lips to avoid any moans slipping out as Otabek rolled his hips slowly, grinding the tented front of his khakis against Leo’s crotch, sending shivers down his spine.

_I’ll show you who’s useless._

Leo moved his hands to Otabek’s chest, pinching his nipples and smirking at the gasp he earned before shoving Otabek onto his back, the old frame of the bed creaking as Otabek’s back hit the mattress, Leo climbing over him and kissing his neck eagerly, pressing a toned thigh between the thick, solid muscle of Otabek’s thighs.

The sounds that vibrated out of Otabek’s throat were nothing short of beautiful and desperately erotic. Hoarse, high pitched and whiny moans fell from his plush, kiss swollen lips as Leo pinched and rolled his nipples rubbing his thigh directly against Otabek’s crotch.

Otabek tipped his head back and moaned, fingers tangling into Leo’s hair and legs spreading as Leo sucked reddish marks into the side of Otabek’s neck, lips travelling further down his body, reaching his defined chest and pressing a kiss to the centre of his sternum.

He pressed a kiss into Otabek’s clavicle, feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of Otabek’s chest against his lips as he kissed down the centre line of his chest, moving his hands to cup the muscular flesh of Otabek’s pectorals and licking back up his clavicle to his neck and grinning smugly at the shudder that rolled through Otabek’s body.

“How’s that for useless?” Leo murmured, leaning down to whisper into Otabek’s ear before nipping his earlobe gently.

“Don’t you dare stop, Church Boy.” Otabek said firmly, grip tightening in Leo’s hair.

“Church Boy? I haven’t heard that one in a while.” Leo said with a soft smile, huffing out a breathy chuckle as he moved his hands down to Otabek’s hips. “Well you know what they say, it takes a holy man to make you see God.”

Loud, shrieking laughter broke out from the man beneath him, hands leaving Leo’s hair and reaching up to cover his own face. Otabek shook with laughter beneath him, something that was rare for Otabek, but Leo assumed it was probably the marijuana weakening their inhibitions.

“You done laughing at me?” Leo said flatly, trying his best to muster a frown.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute.” Otabek replied amidst another bout of laughter. “Oh man, I’m not high enough to find that sexy, sorry.”

“It wasn’t sexy?” Leo asked, affronted at the merciless rebuttal of his attempt at dirty talk.

“That was like, early 2000’s level porno cringey. Far from sexy, but creative effort.” Otabek smiled softly, sobering up and looking up at Leo, reaching up and gently tracing the small cross around Leo’s neck.

“Do you still want me to keep going?” Leo asked, slotting his knee back between Otabek’s thighs and hearing him gasp. “What was it you said… _‘Don’t you dare stop’_?” Leo moaned, imitating the firm yet breathy tone of Otabek’s demand.

“Okay, that was pretty hot.” Otabek admitted with a soft smirk, tugging Leo closer by hooking his finger around the thin gold chain and pulling gently. “But I’m not going back on that. Finish what you started, Church Boy.”

“Gladly.” Leo murmured, biting Otabek’s lip gently and tugging it before kissing his way down to Otabek’s abdomen. “These look pretty tight, y’know.” Leo commented, resting his palm over the tent in Otabek’s khakis, smirking at the soft moan that slipped from Otabek’s lips.

“Then take them off.” Otabek replied curtly, lifting his hips as Leo reached for the top button of his khakis.

Leo unbuttoned the shorts quickly, unzipping them and tugging them down Otabek’s thick, muscular thighs, tossing them over his shoulder and moving back over his friend. He gasped and bit his lip as a warm hand trailed up his thigh and cupped his crotch, squeezing gently, biting back another moan as Otabek ran his thumb along the outline of his cock through the denim of his shorts.

“These look pretty uncomfortable too. Want me to take them off for you?” Otabek murmured, nuzzling Leo’s nose gently.

“Yes,” Leo nodded. “Please, god, yes, it’s so tight it’s starting to hurt.” He confessed quickly, sighing in relief as Otabek’s deft fingers undid the top button, taking the zip and yanking it down quickly.

Leo removed himself from his embrace and quickly shucked off his shorts, bending down to pick them up and retrieve his phone, plugging it into the charger on the nightstand. The screen lit up in the dim glow of the lamplight, revealing missed notifications.

**Missed Calls: (Last 24 hours)** **Mam** **á – 15:42, Guang-Hong – 19:56, Guang-Hong – 20:37, Guang-Hong – 21:48, Guang-Hong – 22:59, Guang-Hong – 00:19... (Unlock to see full history)**

**Missed Messages: Papa (Unlock to read), Sis (Unlock to read), Guang-Hong (8, Unlock to read)**

**Instagram: 5 Unread Direct Messages from - +guanghongji+**

**Twitter: 2 Unread Direct Messages from jijipanda**

**Snapchat: Guang-Hong (8), Tres Spicy Bois (3) – JJ Bieber (3), HELLskini 2k17 (14) – Phichit (1), Christophe (2), Viktor (1), Yuuri (2), Sara (3), Mila (5), USFSA Scooby Gang (23) – Adrien (9), Jamie (7), Mai (3), Katie C (4), Denver U Music History Squad (7) ... (Unlock to see more)**

**WhatsApp: 67 Unread Messages from 5 Chats**

“What’s wrong?” Otabek asked, causing Leo to snap his gaze from his phone.

“I, um. Nothing.” Leo replied, flicking his phone onto _‘Do Not Disturb’_ and climbing back onto the bed.

“It’s Guang-Hong, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Leo, you can’t ignore him forever. It’s been nearly two weeks.” Otabek said softly, squeezing Leo’s arm.

“I don’t want to think about it right now, okay?” Leo sighed, sitting back as Otabek sat up, cupping his cheek.

“Okay.” Otabek said quietly. “But if it helps, I won’t judge you if you say his name.”

Leo nodded, an uncharacteristically silent acknowledgement of Otabek’s proposition and a confirmation that Otabek could do the same.

Leo leaned closer, pressing his lips to Otabek’s once more, reaching around and cupping the Kazakh by the back of his neck. Otabek kissed back gently, his lips slow and careful as they moved against Leo’s, flicking his tongue against Leo’s lips.

As they kissed, exchanging gentle nips of teeth and soft moans, Leo steadily eased Otabek back down to lie on the mattress again, straddling the younger skater and shifting his hips.

They moaned, the quickly dampening thin cotton of their underwear barely a barrier between the two young men as they rocked against each other at a leisurely place. Otabek’s hands moved down to his ass, middle finger tracing down the centre of Leo’s spine as they carried down, squeezing the swell of his ass through his briefs.

Leo moaned, breaking the kiss and kissing down Otabek’s neck, this time less tentative as he sucked bruises into his golden skin, teeth grazing a pert, dusky nipple as he shifted his hips.

Otabek’s fingers weaved into his hair, the other hand leaving Leo’s ass to cover is mouth and smother his moans as he squirmed against Leo’s touch. Leo moved hand back up Otabek’s body, gently caressing the curve of his side until his fingers skirted up to Otabek’s wrist, wrapping his hand around it and tugging his hand away from his mouth, intertwining their fingers with a soft smile.

“It’s okay, there’s no one else home. It’s just us. We can be as loud as we want.” Leo murmured, kissing the back of Otabek’s hand and moving back down to kiss his hips, moving down between his thighs.

He kissed along the v of Otabek’s hip, trailing his tongue along the indents and sucking another bruise into his skin. Otabek tasted sweet, his skin still slightly sticky from the soda that had spilled onto his shirt earlier, muscles flexing beneath the taut golden skin as Leo grazed his teeth down the indents of Otabek’s hips, hand moving from his ass to cup his crotch through the thin black cotton.

“Goddamn.” Leo breathed, rubbing the hard cock through Otabek’s briefs. “You’re pretty hung, man.”

“Can we not talk about that? I kinda find it…”

“Embarrassing?” Leo asked, looking up.

“Yeah.”

“Want me to take these off?” Leo asked, rubbing his cheek against the bulge in front of him and listening to how Otabek’s breath stuttered and thighs fluttered as he tilted his head and parted his lips against the tip of Otabek’s cock.

“Fuck~ Please, yes.” Otabek gasped, tugging at Leo’s hair as Leo mouthed at the damp tip of his cock through his underwear.

Leo pulled away, detangling himself from Otabek to hook his fingers under the waistband of his black briefs and tug them down Otabek’s thighs, the latter lifting his hips to aid him in guiding them of off his body, dropping the pair on the floor.

Seeing one another in various stages of undress was an occupational hazard as an internationally competitive athlete, and occasionally there had been some fairly awkward interactions with accidental full frontals, but Leo had never really seen another man like this, let alone Otabek.

The usually stoic Kazakh skater was bare and open beneath Leo, dark and usually meticulously gelled hair now mussed and falling loose behind him onto the mattress, eyes dusky and hazy from a mixture of several amassed blunt hits and arousal, a blush high on his cheeks and lips kiss-swollen and parted as laboured breaths pushed out of them, heaving out of his marked, sweat prickled chest, the flush carrying down his body and highlighting the black ink tattooed into his golden skin. The marks continued down his body, down to his abdomen where his cock lay hard, thick, red and wanting, thighs spread in a lazy invitation for more. He licked his soft, plush lips, looking up at Leo through hooded dark hazel eyes and thick lashes.

“-eo? Leo? You there?” Otabek asked, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here.” Leo answered, climbing back onto the bed as Otabek sat up, laughing softly.

“You not taking your underpants off?” Otabek asked, hand resting on Leo’s thigh as his nose nuzzled at the underside of his jaw. “They look pretty tight.” He murmured, moving his hand up, fingers slipping under the material wrapped around his thigh and spreading carefully.

Leo licked his lips, nodding and standing up, thumbs hooked under the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down his hips and kicking them off.

Otabek whistled playfully behind him, wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist and pulling him back onto the bed. Leo laughed, turning around in Otabek’s arms and kissing Otabek’s nose.

“You’re a pervert.” Leo huffed with a small grin, shoving Otabek back onto his back, kissing his shoulder.

“I’m not gonna lie, you have a good ass.” Otabek laughed, hands sliding down to grip Leo’s bare ass, squeezing gently and causing Leo to moan.

“Thanks for the compliment.” Leo replied, kissing over the marks on Otabek’s chest and abdomen, kissing down his body.

“Are you gonna let me do anything?” He chuckled, sitting up to watch Leo move down between his thighs, spreading them to accommodate him.

“Later. I want to try some stuff.” Leo tutted, kissing the indent where his thigh met his hip and wrapping his hand around Otabek’s waiting cock. “Stop me if you don’t like anything.”

Otabek’s breath hitched as Leo stroked him gently, moving his fist in long, slow strokes and gently pulling back his foreskin to expose the swollen, reddened tip of Otabek’s cock.

“Too dry…” Otabek murmured, breathing a little heavier as he looked down at Leo.

Leo let go of his cock, spitting into his palm and licking it for good measure, wrapping it back around Otabek’s cock, feeling it twitch inside his enclosed fist as he rubbed the tip gently, smirking as Otabek’s breath stuttered, a soft moan following. Leo dragged his hand down the length of Otabek’s cock, rubbing his thumb against a prominent vein on the underside of Otabek’s cock, the Kazakh moaning and sliding his fingers into Leo’s hair.

“Better?” Leo asked with a soft smirk, stroking Otabek steadily.

“Ye-yeah-” Otabek’s breath caught as Leo pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip of his cock, stroking him at a gradual pace as he wrapped his lips around the tip. “O-Oh _god._ ” Leo would have smirked if he didn’t have the round, thick head of Otabek’s cock stretching his lips wide. Leo sucked experimentally, swirling his tongue around the head and flicking the slit with his tongue, tasting salt and musk. “God _damn,_ Church Boy.” He breathed shakily, moaning softly.

Leo swirled his tongue and lapped at the slit, stroking the length of Otabek’s cock with one hand and tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear with the other one. Otabek gasped, soft whines and shaky moans falling out of his lips as he bit his lip and tipped his head back. Leo sucked on the tip gently, feeling his cheeks heat at the lewd, wet noises he was making as the saliva dripping down Otabek’s cock made the glide of his hand that much smoother and slicker. He pulled off with a lecherous pop, pressing wet kisses around the saliva slick head of Otabek’s cock, trailing them down along the length of it before licking a stripe up it with the flat of his tongue, swirling it around the tip once more as Otabek moaned, hand clenching in Leo’s hair at the base of his neck.

“Good?” Leo asked, looking up for confirmation.

“Really good, you don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to, but are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Otabek asked, panting lightly.

“I haven’t, but I guess you could say I’m a quick study?” Leo shrugged, rubbing his palm in a slow circle over the sensitive tip.

“ _Fuck_ …” Otabek breathed, head falling back with a low groan, heels of his hands digging into the mattress as the sheets bunched between his knuckles.

Leo parted his lips, taking Otabek’s long, thick cock into his mouth with a low groan, relishing how Otabek’s breath stuttered and thighs clenched as he took more of Otabek into his mouth, moving his hands to the apex of Otabek’s thick, muscular thighs, feeling the muscles quiver under his hands as Otabek’s chest heaved with breathy moans and laboured breaths.

_What was it Phichit always said? Relax your throat, blunt your teeth and breathe in through your nose, right?_

Leo inhaled slowly through his nose, willing the muscles in his throat to relax as he sank his lips further down around Otabek’s cock, moaning and bobbing his head as he went, sucking with a lewd slurp as he blunted his teeth. Soon enough, he had managed to find a rhythm, pulling up with every couple centimetres back to the tip before sliding back down, sucking gently as he went.

He could understand that this was his first time doing… this, but Otabek was a lot to manage, and sure enough Leo felt his jaw beginning to ache from the stretch and he was tentative to take any more of his cock into his mouth but the heady moans and low groans egged him on.

“Yu- ah~ Fuck, Leo, fuck, close.” Otabek choked out as a warning, thighs flexing under Leo’s hands as Otabek arched his back, gripping the bedsheets tightly.

Despite the ache in his jaw, Leo picked up the pace, opting to wrap his hand around the length of Otabek’s cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth instead of trying to take it all in and choking. He bobbed his head quickly, sucking eagerly as he pumped Otabek’s cock rapidly, twisting his hand on the down stroke. Otabek’s moans became louder and more frequent, his hands twisting the sheets in his white-knuckled grip.

“Fuck~ Fuck~ So close I’m gonna-” Otabek panted, arching suddenly and crying out as a warm, thick and bitter liquid shot into the back of Leo’s mouth, causing him to gag and pull away. “ _Fuck! ~_ ”

Coughing lightly and swallowing down the liquid in his mouth, Leo continued to stroke his friend through his climax, watching the Kazakh man tremble and moan as the waves of pleasure rolled through his body, a ruddy, reddish blush blooming under his golden skin, pulled taut over flexing musculature and hot to the touch.

Otabek slumped back down onto the bed after a few seconds, panting as his cock softened in Leo’s hand. Leo let go, wiping the drops of the thick, pearlescent release from his chin, neck and corners of his mouth with his hand and licking it away, moving to loom over his friend.

“You alright down there?” Leo asked, sitting next to Otabek as the other man caught his breath.

“Did you say something?” Otabek asked after a beat of silence, causing Leo to laugh.

“I asked if you were okay.” Leo clarified, brushing the sweaty locks of dark hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes.

“I’m great, holy shit. There is definitely something in that weed because that was _intense._ ” Otabek breathed, sitting up on his elbows and running a hand through his already dishevelled hair. “You need to try it, it’s awesome.”

“Yeah? Is it that good?” Leo asked, laughing softly.

“It’s a whole other level of good. Beyond good.” Otabek replied. “You still high?”

“Yeah? Though it’s been nearly two hours.” Leo said. “Should we take another hit though?”

“You said you didn’t want to smoke in the house though.”

“True, I don’t want the smell to linger, but we can open a window if we want another hit if it wears off before we’re done.” Leo shrugged.

“Then maybe I should work quickly, hm?” Otabek hummed, moving to straddle Leo and settle into his lap. “It’s only fair I return the favour.”

Otabek leaned in to kiss Leo, the latter pulling back, blushing brightly and flustered.

“Whoa, whoa, I just a swallowed a load of your… y’know, which was a lot by the way, I nearly choked-”

“Sorry, it’s been a while.” Otabek cut in sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, but are you sure you want to kiss me after that? Like you don’t want me to wash my mouth or something?” Leo asked, looking up at Otabek.

“No, not unless you want to.” He shrugged.

“But I-” Leo began, only to be cut off.

“Swallowed my cum, I know.” Otabek answered bluntly, rolling his eyes. “I’ve tasted it before, it’s nothing new or weird to me.”

“What?”

“You haven’t tried-”

“No! Why would I do that?” Leo replied, flustered and blushing brightly.

“Wow you’re so chaste it’s adorable yet kind of entertaining.” Otabek chuckled. “Want me to suck your dick or not?”

“You want to suck Yuri’s dick.” Leo muttered under his breath.

“And you want to suck Guang-Hong’s, but you choked on mine instead. Sorry about that.” Otabek smirked.

“Can we not…” Leo sighed, looking down at the sheets. “I know I started it but-”

 _“Neol wihaeseoramyeon nan-_ ” Began the rough voiced whisper of the vocals, Leo’s phone buzzing on the nightstand. Otabek looked back, confused as Leo was, as he distinctly remembered putting his phone on _Do Not Disturb_.

“Fuck, that’s him…” Leo cursed, of course his phone was set to only answer to certain emergency contacts even on _Do Not Disturb_. “That’s his ring tone. He changed it because he didn’t like the one I had for him.”

“You should answer it Leo.”

“I’m rejecting the call.” Leo said curtly, shifting out from under Otabek.

“Leo-”

“I’m high, I’m going to just spout nonsense.” Leo said quickly, cutting Otabek off as he climbed off of the bed.

“Maybe it’s nonsense that he needs to hear right now because you keep lying to him when you’re sober.” Otabek sighed, folding his arms and looking at Leo over his shoulder before turning around and shifting to climb off the bed. “I’m gonna get some water.”

Leo stared down at the screen of his phone, Guang-Hong’s frozen, smiling face staring back at him, soft, freckled cheeks flushed pink from the cold, dimpled with the grin hidden behind his scarf as snowflakes peppered his lashes and hair. Leo’s heart clenched in his chest, guilt nagging in the back of his mind.

He and Guang-Hong weren’t together. Leo was free to be with whoever he wanted, he wasn’t cheating, even if it felt that way. He wasn’t cheating. This wasn’t cheating. He didn’t like Otabek the way he loved Guang-Hong anyway. They were just fooling around. This meant nothing.

“ _I’m so sick of this fake love, fake love, fake love._ ” The recorded vocals sang. “ _I’m so sorry but it’s fake love, fake love, fake lov-._ ”

Leo swiped his thumb on the screen, sitting down onto the bed and bringing the phone to his ear, mustering the sleep-heaviest voice he could manage.

“Hey.” He drawled, trying not to smile at the soft gasp on the other end of the phone.

“Oh! Leo, hi. I’m so sorry, did I wake you up? I’m still trying to get used to the time difference here in Russia.”

“Y-yeah, mm kinda? I dunno, Otabek’s snoring pretty loud so I guess I wasn’t really sleeping that long.” Leo lied, not missing how Otabek flipped him off as he walked to get a bottle of water from the nightstand, and returning the gesture in kind.

“Are you sick? Your voice sounds pretty rough.” Guang-Hong asked, his voice laced with concern. God, Leo’s heart hurt. He felt like shit.

“Huh? I don’t think so.” He faked a yawn. “I think I might just be tired.”

“I’m sorry, I’m keeping you up, aren’t I?” Guang-Hong apologised. He sounded so sincere. Leo stared guiltily down at his lap. “I just hadn’t heard from you in a while and I was worried I might have h-”

“It’s okay, Ji, it’s fine.” Leo couldn’t resist the smile that twitched onto his lips. “I’m sorry for ghosting, I…”

_I didn’t want to talk to you._

_I didn’t know what to say._

_I love you and it hurts to watch you kiss someone else, so I guess I’m gonna have a stoned hook-up with my other best friend as some kind of fucked up revenge or something stupid like that, I don’t know._

_All I know is that with every second I’m with him I’m thinking of you._

“Leo? Did you fall asleep on me?” Guang-Hong asked softly.

“What? No, no I’m still here, I just thought Otabek had stopped breathing because the snoring stopped, but turns out he just rolled onto his side.”

 _“Fuck you.”_ Otabek mouthed.

“ _If you’re down, so am I.”_ Leo mouthed in response, breath catching as he heard Guang-Hong giggle. “I’ve just been really busy, and I’m heading off to Almaty for a month the day after tomorrow so I’ll probably be ghosting at weirder times than usual.”

Otabek sat down behind Leo, arms around his waist and lips against his shoulder. Guiltily, Leo leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth of Otabek’s skin against his own and even guiltier yet, imagining it was Guang-Hong’s body behind him instead of just his voice in his ear.

“Oh, right. I forgot about that. But I’ll be back in Beijing in the next couple days too, so the time difference is only gonna be two hours instead of usual 14.” Guang-Hong said. Leo could hear the smile in his voice. “So I guess that’s a consolation for me not coming to Denver. Sorry about that, again.”

“Hey, hey,” Leo forced another yawn. “That’s my fault. Rhia and I scheduled the month long quad drill around the time you were free to come here. I should have asked you first.”

“You sound really tired, I’ll go.” Guang-Hong said. He sounded sad. Leo’s fist clenched beside his thigh, Otabek’s hand resting on top of his and weaving their fingers together, squeezing. “I’ve missed you, y’know.”

“I missed you too. I’ll try and call you before I leave, okay?”

“Only if it’s not too much trouble. Goodnight, Leo.”

Leo bid Guang-Hong a goodnight and hung up with a heavy sigh, setting his phone aside, tugging his hand out of Otabek’s grip and burying his face in his hands, loose hair falling forwards and brushing against his wrists.

“You okay?” Otabek asked softly, kissing Leo’s shoulder gently.

“No... I don’t want to talk about it. I...” Leo trailed off, forcing down the tears that stung in his eyes.

“Want to take your mind off it?” He asked softly, kiss-swollen lips soft against the back of Leo’s neck, gentle fingers brushing aside his hair, tucking the curls back.

“Yeah...” Leo murmured turning around in Otabek’s arms, bringing his legs back up onto the bed.

“What do you want me to do? Keep going with what we were doing or...?”

“Can we just... keep going and see where it takes us?” Leo asked, leaning closer to Otabek as the other man cupped his cheeks.

“Of course.” Otabek murmured softly, their lips barely touching. “You know you can-”

“Say no to anything and stop at any time. I know.” Leo replied with a small twitch of his lips. “Can you kiss me?”

Otabek nodded, complying easily as he kissed Leo gently, cupping his face in tender hands and holding him close. Leo pushed down the sob building in his throat, ignoring how his heart hurt as he climbed into Otabek’s lap, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Otabek’s kisses were slower, more tender than they were earlier, hands skirting and caressing his sides with a gentle fondness.

He understood Leo’s pain; they were in the same boat after all. Both in love with their closest friend, both of the objects of their affection being about two years younger than each of them respectively, both of which had recently sent their group chat a video of them fooling around.

Leo felt guilty. About lying to Guang-Hong, about kissing Otabek, about messing around with Otabek. But, he didn’t want to stop. Guang-Hong wasn’t his boyfriend. Leo was free to do whatever and whoever he wanted. There were no consequences to this.

Leo bit Otabek’s lip, eliciting a gasp and sliding his fingers into Otabek’s hair, kissing him harder and scratching at his scalp. Otabek responded in kind, gently trailing his nails down Leo’s spine and kissing Leo roughly, prying his pliant lips apart and slipping his tongue in. Leo shivered, a moan smothered by Otabek’s lips as the latter wrapped his hand around Leo’s cock, rolling back the foreskin gently and rubbing the exposed tip with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re leaking a lot.” Otabek murmured when they broke apart for air. “I don’t think I’ll need to lick my hand for this.”

“Th-thanks?” Leo replied, biting his lip to muffle a moan as Otabek rubbed with tip with his palm in slow circles, rubbing a spot just below the head with his thumb. Leo felt his thighs flex, hips moving up into Otabek’s touch. “Fuck, what was that?”

“Your frenulum? It’s a spot here,” Otabek touched it again, Leo felt his face flush as his breath hitched. “It’s like, a little upside down v where your foreskin connects to the rest. It’s sensitive for most people, I’m guessing it is for you too, huh?”

“Yeah, it feels good.” Leo nodded, biting back another moan as Otabek rubbed small circles against it.

“You really don’t know much about your body, do you?” Otabek mused, pausing to lick his hand and wrap it back around Leo, continuing to stroke him.

“Blame Catholic school sex ed. And just the US sex ed system in general.” Leo managed, burying his face against Otabek’s shoulder and moaning against his skin.

“Incognito browsing is a thing, Leo.” Otabek chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the slit, laughing softly at how Leo clenched and jerked briefly with a choked off moan.

“S-Shut up.” Leo mumbled, mustering as much malice as possible as he muffled another moan against Otabek’s skin.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll just show you what you’ve been missing so you can try it out on yourself, sound good?” Otabek asked, moving his hand back down the shaft of Leo’s cock to stroke him steadily.

Leo nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Otabek pulled breathy sighs and moans from his lips, hand squeezing and twisting around his cock, lips pressed to his neck and kissing the column of bronze skin easily.

His head tipped back, another moan tumbling from his mouth as Otabek took advantage if the next angle and kissed and mouthed at the exposed column of his throat, a hand moving up to pinch and roll a nipple between two fingers as he continued to pump his cock steadily. Tentatively, Leo shifted his hips into Otabek’s hand, seeking out more friction as Leo hooked his arms under Otabek’s, clinging to his shoulders for some kind of leverage as he rocked his hips, moans increasing in volume.

Without warning, Leo found himself staring at the ceiling as his back hit the mattress, Otabek hovering over him and nipping his neck as the hand around his cock sped up, forcing a whimper past his lips as his hips sought out the pleasure and friction of Otabek’s warm hands playing his body like a fine tuned instrument.

“Lie back. I’m going to take care of you.” Otabek whispered into Leo’s ear, biting his earlobe before continuing to bite and suck his neck.

“O-Okay.” Leo breathed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as Otabek kissed down his body.

Leo closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Otabek wrapped his lips around his unattended nipple, licking and sucking it gently as he tweaked and toyed with the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Leo squirmed, shifting under Otabek’s focused touches, moaning and gasping at the unfamiliar sensations sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

Otabek’s teeth grazed his nipple as Leo’s fingers slipped into his hair, scratching at his undercut gently and encouraging the Kazakh to guide his touches lower. Leo bit his lip as Otabek kissed lower down his body, lips tenderly tracing the bronze skin of his torso, teeth grazing it gently and causing Leo to shiver.

“Where do you want me?” Otabek asked, his breath fanning hotly against the skin of Leo’s hip.

“I… I don’t know just, do something, anything.” Leo replied breathlessly.

“Let me rephrase that. Where do you _need_ me?” Otabek asked again, his voice dark and rough with arousal, sending shivers down Leo’s spine. Leo chewed his lip, trying to make sense of the incoherent haze buzzing in his head.

“You said you were gonna show me what I’ve been missing, right?” Leo asked, pushing a hand into Otabek’s hair, gripping a handful of the silky, dark raven locks at the back of his scalp and tugging gently, eliciting a gasp from the other man. “So show me.”

Otabek nodded with a playful smirk, wrapping his hand around Leo and licking a long, wet stripe along the underside of Leo’s cock, causing the latter to tip his head back and moan, sighing and gasping as Otabek mouthed and kissed sloppily along his cock, laving his tongue over the head.

The motions were repeated as Otabek lifted one of Leo’s thighs, resting it over his shoulder and spreading the other one to the side. Leo’s hand clenched in Otabek’s hair, toes curling and heel dragging against Otabek’s back as he continued to kiss and lick at Leo’s cock before swallowing him down slowly.

Leo arched away from the bed, moaning out as his cock was slowly engulfed by the wet, warm, softness of Otabek’s lips, the latter’s rough hands gripping Leo’s muscular thighs tightly, fingers pressing into the flesh and nails biting into the skin as Leo shifted and squirmed, huffing out heady whines and moans and tugging on Otabek’s dark locks.

Otabek’s hands shifted on his thighs, cupping them from the underside and rubbing small circles into his inner thighs with his thumbs, sucking around Leo gently as he began to bob his head slowly in a mimicry of what Leo did to him earlier, pulling another heady moan from Leo’s lips, his thighs and hips twitching against Otabek’s touch.

His gentle fingers pressed further down his thighs, squeezing at his ass and raising his hips before pulling off with a lewd pop and a breathless gasp as Leo dropped back onto the bed, whining in disappointment at the loss of sensation, kicking Otabek between the shoulder blades gently.

“Hey,” Leo huffed, breathless and frustrated. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I needed to ask you something and I can’t exactly talk with a mouth full of dick.” Otabek replied bluntly, swatting Leo’s ass in retaliation and chuckling at the high pitched moan that slipped from his lips. “Kinky bastard.”

“S-Shut up.” Leo spluttered, flustered. “Ask me whatever it is before I grab your hair and fuck your throat.” He threatened, smirking as Otabek gasped and blushed brightly. “Mamañema.” He chuckled.

“Do you have any lube?” Otabek asked, clearing his throat and rolling his eyes, ignoring the insult and sitting up.

“Lube?” Leo repeated.

“You know what that is ri-”

“Yes I’m not fucking clueless. Aye Madre de Dios how useless do you think I am?” Leo frowned.

“I’m just checking, damn.” Otabek replied, hands up in surrender. “So yes or no, do you have any?”

Did he have any?

Leo cast his mind back to any possible time he may have been given lube, as he was always too timid to purchase has own.

Phichit had pressed some into his hands following the cup of China after he had bumped into the Thai skater when he was headed to Guang-Hong’s room with the biggest stuffed bear he could find to cheer him up about not making it to the final.  Christophe had given him a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube and a handful of condoms during the banquet at the Helsinki World Championship with a salacious wink.

Leo had also taken some from a stand at Denver pride a few weeks ago. They always gave it out for free along with condoms to promote safe sex. Leo remembered stuffing the condoms into the pocket of the studded leather jacket his Mamá made him wear even though it was about 90°F out. She was in charge of the police guarding the event from hostile protestors, and the last thing Leo wanted her to see was him stuffing condoms into his pocket.

“Bottom drawer, I think.” Leo replied, biting his lip as Otabek pulled away, dropping to his knees and tugging open the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

“Nicely done, Church Boy. Quite the selection you have hidden away.” Otabek mused, pulling out one of the bottles and a couple condoms, dropping them onto the bed.

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Leo shrugged.  “What are you gonna do with it?”

“I was gonna finger you, if you were curious about how it felt. If not then I was gonna use it on myself and we could take this... a little further, if you were willing.” Otabek murmured, moving back between Leo’s thighs and staring back down at him.

Leo bit his lip, shivering and swallowing thickly as he mulled the differing propositions over in his head.

“I want you to try and finger me and I don’t like it then we’ll do the other thing.” Leo answered, looking up at Otabek.

“And if you like it?” Otabek asked, gripping Leo’s thighs and spreading them.

“Then we’ll see what happens next.” Leo shrugged, mustering the steadiest voice he could as Otabek gripped his ass and spread the cheeks gently.

“If you don’t like something, tell me? I’m gonna keep checking in with you as we go.” Otabek explained, cracking open the bottle of lube and squeezing the translucent pink gel into his palm. “It’s usually quite cold, so just be patient while I warm it up in my hands, okay?”

With his other hand, he clicked the bottle shut and dropped it down next to his knee on the bed, spreading the lube in his hand and slicking up his fingers. Leo chewed his lip as he watched Otabek, knees rubbing together in anticipation as he sat up, resting on his elbows.

Otabek chuckled softly, prying apart Leo’s thighs and moving back between them, pressing a kiss into his knee and stroking is cock gently in the non-slicked hand, moving the other one down lower to press between the muscular curves of Leo’s ass.

Leo gasped as Otabek’s slick fingers brushed against his hole, circling the tight ring of muscle gently and causing Leo to gasp and stiffen.

“Leo, I need you to relax.” Otabek said calmly. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but if you are then you need to relax for me, okay?”

“Claro.” Leo nodded, dropping down onto the bed and inhaling deeply as he willed his muscles to relax and limpen.

“Ready to try again?” Otabek asked, kissing Leo’s knee and looking up into his eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Leo nodded, lying back.

He gasped, biting his lip as the slick pads of Otabek’s fingers pressed against his hole, circling the tight ring of muscle carefully. He traced it gently, rubbing against it with slick fingers and causing Leo to tip his head back and moan.

He whined, Otabek chuckling between his legs as he continued the circular motions, causing him to relax and press his hips against Otabek’s touch.

“M-more.” Leo sighed, moaning softly as Otabek increased the pressure, gently pressing a finger in.

Leo’s breath hitched as he felt Otabek slowly sink a finger in, his other hand firm on his thigh to keep his legs spread and hips open. It was a weird sensation, the stretch foreign but strangely pleasurable.

“You okay?” Otabek asked, after finally sinking his finger in down to the last knuckle. “You’re breathing quite quickly.”

“S-sorry, uh,” Leo inhaled deeply, calming his breathing. “I’m good. It feels good, just...”

“Weird?” Otabek offered with a raised brow. “It does take some getting used to, but when you get used to it, it feels amazing. Can I move my finger?”

“Y-yeah. Go ahead.” Leo answered, running a hand through his hair.

Slowly, Otabek pulled his finger out to the tip, pushing it back in just as slowly. Leo squirmed slightly, groaning as he bit his lip and nodding as Otabek looked up at him to check in before repeating the motion. It felt weird, the slender, slick intrusion into his body. Yet, oddly right. The stretch was strange to him to say the least but with every slow, gentle rock of his finger inside Leo’s body, pleasure started to follow.

Otabek contained to thrust his finger, stroking Leo’s inner walls carefully and stretching him, the gentle tug at his rim causing him to grip the sheets gently and moan, chewing on his bottom lip. Soon enough, Leo found himself rocking back onto Otabek’s finger, the weird sensation fading into pleasure along with along with a need for more.

“Want another one in?” Otabek asked, seemingly reading Leo’s mind. “You seem to be enjoying this a lot, man.”

“Well it feels good.” Leo replied defensively, moaning as Otabek circled his hole with the rest of his fingers as he rocked his finger into Leo.

“Nice and slow? Just like last time?” Otabek asked, tugging his finger out.

Leo nodded, whining softly as Otabek withdraw his finger, only to slowly press his index finger back in along with a second finger. His head pressed back into the mattress as he moaned, clenching lightly around the increased stretch within him, biting his lip at the slight burn that followed as Otabek’s fingers pressed in up to the last knuckle.

Otabek pressed tender kisses into Leo’s thighs, wrapping his free hand back around Leo’s cock, now red and dripping with pearlescent drops of precum against his abdomen, the friction and pleasure from Otabek’s lips against his skin and hand around him distracting him from the burning stretch as Otabek worked his fingers into his body, causing Leo to moan out, head turning to press his cheek into the bedsheets.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your thighs are trembling.” Otabek asked softly, his voice thick with arousal but laced with concern.

“What?” Leo asked, forcing himself to sit up in disbelief.

 _My thighs aren’t- oh my god, they_ are _trembling._

His eyes went wide as he noticed his arms were buckling under his weight as well. Everything felt, well, for a lack of a better word, weird. He felt hot, shivery, _feverish_ even, but it was good. Upon further inspection, Leo found that his skin had become sticky as sweat began to prickle from his pores, his chest rising falling and quickly as shallow breaths rushed past his lips. His thighs quivered as they bracketed his friend, who met Leo’s gaze with concern.

“Leo?” Otabek said softly, bringing Leo out of his reverie as their gazes locked.

“I’m fine, just a little overwhelmed.” Leo replied, inhaling deeply.

“Does it hurt?” Otabek asked. “Be honest.” He said firmly after Leo had shaken his head.

“Not anymore, I think it’s just because it’s a new feeling that my body isn’t used to it. And that it’s someone else doing it to me. And the weed.” Leo explained, running a hand through his hair and unsticking some of the strands clinging to the back of his neck.

“So you’re okay with me moving my fingers?” Otabek enquired, waiting intently for Leo’s response.

Leo nodded lying back down and closing his eyes with a sigh as he felt Otabek’s lips against his skin, trying to quash the guilt rising within him as he thought of Guang-Hong’s soft, pink lips against his skin in lieu of Otabek’s bitten, kiss swollen ones. He gasped, brow scrunching and lips falling open as Otabek worked his fingers inside him, pulling them out and pushing them back in slowly. He twisted them to stretch Leo out carefully, lips gentle and ticklish against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as he pressed tender kisses into the skin.

Tentatively, Otabek spread his two fingers apart with Leo before closing them again, repeating the scissoring motion and causing Leo to bite back a whine.

“M-more.” Leo gasped, shifting his hips into Otabek’s touch.

“More?” Otabek asked, pushing his fingers into Leo at a steady pace, the latter moaning and rolling his hips. “Can I show you something you’d like?”

“Yes, please. ~” Leo sighed.

Otabek pushed his fingers in deeper, palm flat against Leo’s perineum and crooked them upward, curling them. He must have hit some kind of sweet spot because Leo arched with a high pitched moan, eyes snapping open as a delightful shiver of pleasure shot up his spine.

“I guess you like that and you want me to do it again?” Otabek asked with a coy smirk.

“What was that?”

“Your prostate? You’ve never heard of it?”

“N-no I have I just...” Leo trailed off, swallowing thickly. “Can you do it again?”

“With pleasure.” Otabek hummed, pressing a slow, wet kiss into the apex of his thigh, crooking his fingers again.

Leo arched with a cry as he felt it again, moaning and biting his lip. Otabek chuckled at him with a smug smirk, repeating the motion and causing Leo’s hips to rock into his touch, craving the sensation of this new pleasure, a sense of need and desperation accompanying the hot, pleasure filled buzz pricking at every nerve in his body. He needed more, and he must have said something because Otabek had now switched to rubbing circles into his sweet spot with the pads of his fingers and making him buck his hips and squirm against the bed.

“Mierda santa.” Leo found himself gasping, reaching to grip his own hair to ground himself as he rolled his hips in an increasingly desperate rhythm as Otabek’s fingers rubbed, curled and pushed inside him, driving him insane as he raked his nails through his hair and arched his back. “Tan bueno, Otabek, por favor, no pares. ~”

With one hand, Otabek lifted Leo’s hips, changing the angle of his fingers and hitting his prostate just right with every thrust of his fingers, moving them quickly. Leo whined as Otabek’s blunt nails dug into the meat of his ass.

“Más, Otabek, por favor, necesito más, te lo pido.” Leo gasped out, letting go of his hair and grip the sheets instead.

“More? You want more?” Otabek chuckled. “So fucking needy, Church Boy.” He tutted, pulling out the two fingers and pushing three back in.

Leo whimpered pitifully, tilting his head and pressing his face into the sheets as he clenched around Otabek’s fingers. This time the stretch wasn’t unpleasant, it felt pleasant, satisfying, like the slight burn in his muscles as he warmed up before a performance or a competition.

“Mmh, coño. ~” Leo sighed breathily.

“You like that, don’t you?” Otabek smirked, crooking his fingers into Leo’s prostate, chuckling darkly when he moaned. “God, who knew you could be such a slut.”

Leo knew he should have felt hurt, or insulted. But strangely, he didn’t. If anything, he felt more turned on than he already was, keening and rolling his hips in small circles to encourage Otabek to move his fingers. Leo mewled as Otabek began to thrust his fingers into him again, smugly smirking in satisfaction as Leo writhed and trembled beneath him.

It was maddening, yet so, so good. The repeated pressure of Otabek’s fingers against his prostate set Leo’s skin ablaze, the sensations teetering on both too much and not enough as pheromones and chemicals ran through his system, feeling floaty from both the pleasure and the residual high that he was still experiencing.

“You like that Leo? You like it when I call you that?” Otabek chuckled, smacking his ass quickly and causing him to mewl. “Man, Guang-Hong is in for a treat.”

Leo didn’t want to think about that right now. He didn’t want to think about Guang-Hong. Fortunately, with every deliberate twist, curl and push of Otabek’s fingers, any thought that could have been racing through his head had been washed away by the ever growing tidal waves of pleasure ripping through his body.

 The need for more continued to grow within him. He desired more, needed more, _craved_ more. But what more did Leo want?

Otabek’s fingers moved and twisted inside Leo maddeningly, he wanted more. He wanted it harder, faster. Leo’s eyes rolled open, hazy gaze drifting up to the other man between his thighs.

“Fuck me.” Leo sighed, biting his lip.

“What?” Otabek asked, fingers stilling inside Leo.

“F-fuck me.” Leo repeated, swallowing thickly.

The silence between them grew thick, tense and heavy as Otabek dropped Leo’s hips back onto the bed, fingers slipping out. The only sound in the empty bedroom was their slowing, laboured breathing as they stared at each other. Otabek was often a stoic person, yet one thing Leo had always noticed about him was that his eyes said everything his face didn’t.

Nervousness, desire, guilt, excitement. Conflicting emotions swirled in those hazel eyes, the warm lamplight making the normally dark irises appear a burnished gold as he stared down at Leo, thick lashes fluttering against his high cheekbones as his eyes bore into Leo’s.

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked, chewing his bottom lip. “You haven’t done it before, neither have I. It’s a big, important dec-”

“You wanted to ride me; I don’t see what the difference is.” Leo countered. “C’mon, Bek, be honest, what do you really want?”

“I want to fuck you.” Otabek confessed, leaning down closer to Leo, their lips brushing together. “But I don’t want to hurt you…”

 _Or anyone else_ was left unsaid.

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much, deal?” Leo murmured.

“Deal.”

“Now hurry up and fuck me before the weed wares off.” Leo hummed, biting Otabek’s tender bottom lip playfully.

“How do you want to do this?” Otabek asked, pulling back and wiping his hand on his thigh, plucking a condom from the tangled, ruffled bedsheets and tearing the black foil wrapper open with careful fingers.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as it fell.

“You know like, do you want to be on top of me, y’know, like straddling me or do you want to lie down?” Otabek clarified, rolling the condom on slowly with a shaky moan, squeezing more lube into his hand and wrapping it around himself, slicking himself up.

“What do you think?” Leo shrugged, reaching behind Otabek to pluck a bottle from the nightstand, cracking it open and taking a gulp of water.

“Well, if you’re straddling me then you’re in control. Well, more control than you would have lying down.” Otabek explained.

“That sounds good.” Leo shrugged. “So, how do we do this? Are you gonna lie back and I do all the work or…?”

“Don’t worry,” Otabek soothed with a hum, sitting down next to Leo and pulling him into his lap. “I’m going to be participating actively.”

“Thank god.” Leo breathed, leaning down to devour Otabek’s lips in a hungry kiss, cupping his cheeks.

Otabek’s arms slung themselves around his waist, fingers dancing down from the small of his back to his hips, then his thighs, gripping the underside and lifting Leo up a little, causing him to fall against Otabek’s firm chest.

Breaking the kiss and righting himself with his hands on Otabek’s chest and knees planted into the mattress, Leo looked down at Otabek, panting lightly. Biting his lip and feeling the blush burning brightly in his cheeks as he wrapped his hand around Otabek’s thick, aching, lube slick, latex covered cock, guiding it until it pressed between the cheeks of his ass and caught against his stretched rim.

“You ready?” Otabek asked, holding him firmly by his upper thighs.

“I…” Leo trailed off.

“Nervous?” Otabek offered, rubbing soft, soothing circles into the soft, sensitive skin of his thighs, kissing his forehead when he nodded. “It’s okay, we don’t have to do this. We can stop.”

“I… I don’t want to stop.” Leo replied. “Just, be careful with me? Take it slow?”

“You’re in control when we’re like this, if it hurts, you can stop.” Otabek explained.

“O-oh, um, okay. That’s good.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Leo inhaled deeply, slowly and hesitantly sinking down onto Otabek’s waiting cock, gasping and moaning lowly as Otabek’s breath hitched and nails dug into the skin of Leo’s thighs. The stretch was different from Otabek’s three fingers, that’s for sure. His cock was longer, thicker, harder. It pushed Leo open as he continued to slowly sink into Otabek’s lap.

Leo opened his eyes, looking down at Otabek, who was staring up at him, an expression of both concern and arousal written across his sharp features, brows furrowed and lips parted as harsh breaths rushed past them.

“Leo-”

“I’m fine.” Leo answered, cutting him off and inhaling deeply. “It’s just a lot to get used to. It’s not painful, just a little overwhelming.”

“Do you need a minute?” Otabek asked.

Leo shook his head, shifting properly onto his knees and sinking further down onto Otabek’s twitching cock slowly. It was overwhelming in all of the best ways, the stretch, the way he was being filled, the small shivers of pleasure running up his spine as Otabek’s cock pushed inch by inch into his clenching ass.

At some point, Otabek’s hands had moved from the apex of his thighs to his hips, the backs of Leo’s bare thighs beginning to brush against the soft skin of Otabek’s as the latter rubbed soothing circles into his hips, lips against Leo’s neck.

“You’re doing so well Leo, you’re nearly there.” Otabek whispered reverently against his neck. “You’re taking me so well. You feel so good around me, so tight.”

“Coño,” Leo breathed. “Are you serious?”

“Just a little bit more.” He promised. “Sorry. We can stop?”

“No, no it’s okay, let me just…” Leo grunted, shifting his knees on the bed and widening his stance, sinking completely into Otabek’s lap with a surprisingly punched out sigh. “There.”

 _Okay._ Leo thought to himself. _The dick is in. You are no longer a virgin. Now what?_

“How do you feel?” Otabek asked, voice low and breathy as it whispered against his skin.

“Full. Really full.” Leo answered, inhaling deeply and steadying his breathing.

“In a bad way?” he murmured, concern creeping back into his voice.

“No, not bad, just, new.” Leo replied soothingly, cupping Otabek’s angular jaw. “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry. Just give me a minute to relax and then we can go crazy.”

“Take as long as you need.” Otabek said calmly. “We have all night.”

“We do, but I really want to cum while I’m still high, plus your dick really doesn’t agree with your mouth.” Leo huffed out a laugh, cracking a smile as Otabek laughed against Leo’s neck.

“You say the weirdest shit when you’re high.” Otabek laughed, breaths puffing out against the skin of Leo’s neck.

“That weird shit I keep saying is just what I normally think, weed just takes the filter away and amps it all up to 11.” Leo snorted, moaning softly as Otabek’s laughter caused the cock inside him to jostle and rub against his prostate, grinding back instinctively.

“Fuck, you ready?” Otabek gasped softly, nuzzling his nose against the underside of Leo’s jaw.

“Not yet… sorry… we can keep doing this a bit though?” Leo offered, shifting his hips slightly and causing his breath to hitch and catch in his throat.

Otabek hummed in agreement, pressing soft kisses into the soft, bronze skin of Leo’s neck, teeth scraping playfully against the bruised, sensitive skin as he shifted his hips teasingly, grinding his cock against Leo’s prostate gently. Leo whined, shifting his hips and scratching lightly at Otabek’s shoulders.

Leo gasped, mewling as he raised his hips a little as he rolled them, feeling the thick, hard length of Otabek’s cock drag minimally against the inner walls of Leo’s body, noticing the shudder that rolled out of Otabek’s body. From the clench of his bare, muscular thighs beneath his own, to the slight twitch of his hips and rushed stutter of his breath, hot and ticklish against Leo’s neck.

“You ready now?” Otabek asked, voice rough with restrained need.

“You really cannot take this, can you?” Leo found himself giggling, running his fingers through Otabek’s feathery, thick, soft raven hair. “What happened to the _‘we have all night’_ Otabek?”

Otabek frowned, tilting his head and glancing away from Leo, hands moving down from his hips to the comforter bunched beneath the two of them.

“Sorry…” He mumbled, sounding both ashamed and embarrassed.

“Bek, it’s fine, don’t worry about it, okay?” Leo murmured softly, cupping Otabek’s sharp jaw in his hand and tangling the fingers of his other hand with Otabek’s.

Otabek leaned into his touch, kissing Leo’s palm with a tilt of his head, squeezing his hand gently and meeting his gaze with an uncharacteristic meekness.

Leo smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Otabek tenderly, moving his hand to take Otabek’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting his head up and deepening the kiss with the altered angle. Otabek’s arms wound around Leo’s waist as the kissed slowly, lips and tongues moving together in an exchange tentative yet tinted with an edge of desperation and need.

Otabek’s arms wrapped securely around Leo’s waist, hands on the small of his back as they kissed one another. Leo’s hands found their way into Otabek’s hair once more, Otabek’s strong arms clenching around him and pulling him closer with a roll of his hips, causing both of them to moan as their chest pressed together, Leo’s hips shifting back in reply.

“I’m ready. I’m ready to move.” Leo said breathlessly as he pulled back from the kiss, his nose still nuzzled against Otabek’s as he felt the other man’s breath fan against his lips and lashes flutter against his cheeks.

“You sure?” Otabek asked, moving back from their embrace and leaning down into a relaxed position on the bed.

“Yeah.” Leo nodded, shifting forward on Otabek’s lap a little, hands braced on the thick muscle of Otabek’s toned chest, shifting his hips. “I just need to… wait. How the fuck do I do this?” he asked, finding himself beginning to shake with laughter.

“Oh my god you’re fucking useless.” Otabek groaned, dropping onto the bed and causing them both to bounce against the shitty, worn springs of Leo’s too old mattress, covering his face.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“It’s not my fault I don’t know how to ride someone, I’ve never done this before.” Leo huffed.

“That’s very obvious.” Otabek deadpanned.

“What, like you can do better?” Leo challenged, crossing his arms.

“Actually yeah. Heard of a suction cup dildo?” Otabek smirked.

“You’re awful, this conversation is over, shut up.” Leo sighed, leaning to the side to grab a hair tie and twist a handful of his hair into a messy half bun as the locks falling into his eyes were beginning to annoy him.

“It’s funny how you’re still so worked up and hard even though you’re annoyed with me.” Otabek chuckled softly, reaching up and brushing a thumb up the length of Leo’s cock, swiping away a beaded droplet of pearlescent precum, bringing it to his lips and licking it away slowly with a satisfactory smirk as Leo moaned softly. “Do you want me to take over?”

“No, no I’m good. I’ve got this.” Leo shook his head.

“You sure?” Otabek asked softly.

“Yeah.” Leo nodded, inhaling deeply. “Phichit taught me how to lap dance, it can’t be that much different, right?”

Otabek shrugged, still somewhat unsure and contemplative. Leo braced his hands flat against Otabek’s chest, biting his lip and leaning a little closer as he widened his stance slightly and shifted his hips forwards, feeling the length of Otabek’s cock start to slip out of him with a slow, lube slick drag, causing him to moan and roll his hips back to his original position.

“Looks like you were right.” Otabek chuckled, a little breathless as he huffed out a tight, bashful laugh.

“Yeah.” Leo admitted with a shy smile.

“Keep going.” Otabek encouraged, cupping his hips in calloused hands and drawing tender circles around the dimples in the small of his back with the tips of his fingers.

Leo shivered, gasping softly as he rocked his hips forwards once more, repeating the rolling motion and beginning to set a tentative rhythm, still awkward and unbalanced in his movements though the buzz of pleasure and chemicals in his head led him to not care as Otabek stared up at him through floppy bangs, eyes dark and wanting as he bit his lip and moaned softly, cupping Leo’s ass as he shifted in his lap.

The drag of Otabek inside him, the stretch, the fullness, the tug at his rim and bump and brush against his prostate, the feeling of someone else’s bare, sweat-prickled skin against his own as his moans and breathy sighs were accompanied by the sounds of another – all of this was new to Leo. Foreign, strange, yet not unwelcome. He chewed on his bottom lip, nails scratching lightly on Otabek’s chest and around his pert, dusky nipples. Otabek moaned, shifting his hips up minimally to meet Leo halfway and pushing a throaty sigh from past his lips.

“Faster…” Otabek murmured, hands pulling Leo to him as he rocked his hips.

Leo shifted forwards in Otabek’s lap, altering the angle with a tilt of his hips and moaning softly as the underside of his balls brushed and rubbed against the coarse hair trailing down the centre of Otabek’s abdomen, rocking back a little quicker and shifting his hips against Otabek’s shallow thrusts, trying to match their increased pace.

“Fuck! ~” Leo gasped, hips rocking back suddenly as the head of Otabek’s thick cock pressed into his prostate, grinding back against it and clenching around the girth of Otabek’s cock as the other man’s hips jumped and rocked quickly into Leo’s.

“There?” Otabek asked, voice tight and hands hot and firm against Leo’s ass.

“Yes, there.” Leo gasped, countering the quick thrusts as best he could with every roll of hips.

Otabek surged up suddenly, hooking his fingers into the hair tie bunching Leo’s hair into a messy half bun and tugging it free, dropping it on the bed beside them and fisting his hand into Leo’s hair, pulling him into a rough and messy kiss as he rocked his hips harder up into Leo, causing him to bounce against his lap and moan into the kiss. He bent his knees, pressing his feet flat into the bed for leverage as he fucked up into Leo, twisting his hips and grinding against Leo’s prostate teasingly with every thrust. Leo’s hands clenched, nails dragging against Otabek’s chest as he nipped and tugged on the Kazakh’s plump, kiss swollen lip.

It was maddening, the teasing grind and twist of Otabek’s hips. It was too much and not enough, the sparks of pleasure running up his spine yet they were not enough to satiate him. Otabek gasped against Leo’s lips as Leo pulled back, tugging his bottom lip and pushing him flat on his back against the mattress, hands firm against his chest.

The breath rushed from Otabek’s lungs with a heady moan, tongue running over the dents left in his swollen bottom lip by the strong pressure of Leo’s teeth as he looked up at Leo, eyes dark and glassy.

“You’re leaking a lot, you know.” Otabek commented, nonchalant yet breathless as he ran deft fingers up the length of Leo’s cock, squeezing around the sensitive head. “Someone’s getting close.”

Leo rolled his eyes, batting his friends hand away and rocking his hips forwards with a heady moan, rolling back and beginning to build back up the rhythm they had earlier, feeling Otabek begin to rock against his movements, grinding his hips again in the same teasing motion.

“Don’t tease me.” Leo said lowly, voice breathy as his words caught in a moan. “If you’re going to fuck me,” He pushed his hips back harder, sitting up straighter. “Then fuck me.”

“I think I’m good like this.” Otabek shrugged in jest, running his hands up Leo’s sides.

“Bastardo perezoso.” Leo tutted, clenching tighter and snapping his hips back.

“You’re surprisingly good at taking a dick for a chaste little Church Boy.” Otabek snickered, moaning as Leo picked up the pace, arching softly under him.

“Weed makes you talk too much.” Leo muttered, smirking at the hoarse moan that slipped from Otabek’s lips as he rocked his hips back harder, bouncing against the piston of Otabek’s hips.

Otabek made a choked out, broken noise as Leo fucked himself on his cock, working himself over it in harsh, quick rolls of his hips punctuated by breathy moans and sighs as Otabek’s feet scrambled against the linen bedsheets tangled and twisted beneath them on Leo’s bed, hands clenching and gripping his ass.

A familiar tightness coiled in Leo’s abdomen, a pressure starting to build as he felt his thighs start to burn and tremble as his breathing became quicker, shallower. The haze of pleasure mixed with the chemicals creating the high of dopamine in his brain became tinged with a need for a release from the tentative build up.

His rhythm began to falter, head falling back as he lost himself in the sensation of Otabek moving inside him, rubbing at and against his prostate, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive underside of Leo’s cock, their bare, sweat sticky bodies sliding together in a desperate, frantic rhythm.

“Ah~ Carajo,” Leo panted, rocking back and forth against Otabek’s canting hips, clenching around him and grinding the head of his cock into his prostate, sending tremors of pleasure through his body. “Coño, I- ah! ~ ”

“Close?” Otabek murmured, voice tight and husky as he restrained another deep moan.

Leo bit down on his lip, nodding quickly. His thighs were starting to cramp, his hair was sticking to his neck and shoulders with sweat. He couldn’t get a solid grip on anything, his nails scratching against the golden skin of Otabek’s abdomen and chest, feeling the muscles and tendons tense and relax under his fingers.

The heat was stifling, the tremors of pleasure rolling through his body dizzying in the best of ways. He had never felt so good, teetering on the edge of release and desperately fucking himself onto Otabek’s thick cock, high pitched moans and shrill whines falling from his swollen, parted and spit slicked lips.

“Do it then. Cum.” Otabek murmured, gaze sweeping lazily up Leo’s tensed form.

Leo had always been the type to follow orders, do as he was told, unless it was a stupid command. In this case, he did as he was told.

“Ca- ah~ _Carajo!_ ” Leo cried, arching his back hard and clenching around Otabek as his hips jerked and stuttered, the build-up of pleasure coiling in his abdomen finally releasing in a tidal wave of all consuming bliss.

Leo’s hips stuttered in their rhythm as his back bowed and eyes screwed shut, a sharp cry tearing itself from his throat. It was akin to nothing he had ever felt before, the waves of pleasure crashing down on him with unrelenting force, emphasised by the residual high and endorphins engulfing his bloodstream and singing in his veins as he climaxed. His hips bucked, thighs and arms trembling as his release spurted over the taut golden skin and black inked designs of Otabek’s toned abdomen.

He slowed to a stop, settling back down into Otabek’s lap, sitting back on his heels as the waves of pleasure ebbed and flowed through his system like calming waves on a tranquil shore, heavy, laboured breaths puffing past tender, kiss bitten lips with heaving exhales and slow inhales.

He opened his eyes, the buttery lamplight a little bright at first. He blinked hazily as the last wave left him, taking the last of the high with it as he started blankly at the ceiling, sweaty, tangled hair sticking against the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Good, right?” Otabek asked after a silence.

Leo had no idea how long it had been. Could have been a few seconds, could have been a couple minutes.

“Y-yeah… Just…”

“Trying to get your brain to start functioning again?” Otabek offered.

“Yeah. That.” Leo replied, breathing starting to even out and rapid heartbeat slowing to a steady pace.

Otabek’s hands remained on his thighs, warm and heavy, clammy against his skin. His eyes were hazy, unfocused, lips parted and ruddy, plump and swollen. A translucent splatter of white lay stark across the dark, golden skin of Otabek’s toned lower chest and abdomen.

Shakily, Leo eased himself off of Otabek, cringing at the sound their sweaty, bare thighs made as Leo peeled them apart. He flopped onto the bed, breathless, boneless and dizzy, staring up at the ceiling as he waited for it to stop spinning.

“Wow, you did _not_ last long.” Otabek snickered, shifting onto his side with a smirk.

“It was a decent amount of time.” Leo countered weakly.

“It was like, 3 minutes at the most.” Otabek snorted.

“You teased me for like an hour?”

“It was like, 20 minutes.” Otabek replied. “You came a lot, too. Like, look at this mess?”

“I don’t masturbate much, get off my dick.” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t on your dick, but I did get you off.” Otabek smirked.

Leo sat up, grabbing one of his pillows and launching it at Otabek, hitting him as hard as he could and glaring with as much malice as he could muster in the residual bliss of his post-coital state. Otabek laughed, raising his arms in defence as the pillow hit his forearms, protecting his head.

“Fuck you. I’d like to see how you would manage getting fucked while stoned on a stimulant.” Leo huffed, throwing the pillow onto Otabek’s curled, cackling form.

“I mean, if you’re offering.” Otabek shrugged. “Because I still haven’t gotten off.”

“Okay. But first, water. Second, we’re getting that,” Leo said, gesturing at the thick, pearlescent liquid on Otabek’s torso. “Off of your body. And third, more weed. I can still feel endorphins but those are sex endorphins, not weed endorphins.”

“Fair enough.” Otabek agreed, sitting up and picking up a water bottle, handing it to Leo before peeling off the unused condom and dropping it into the trash. “I’m gonna go clean this off.”

“Alright, open the window on your way?” Leo asked, tilting his head back and tipping the water down his throat, the cool liquid patching his thirst as he felt the sweat slicked locks of hair peel away from the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Sure thing.” Otabek answered, undoing the latch and pushing the window open.

The soft click of the latch seemed much louder in the silence, the cool night air wafting into the hot, muggy room and causing goose-bumps to prickle on his skin with a slight shiver.

Alone in his room, Leo stretched, shoulders, back and neck cracking with a series of satisfying pops, each one echoing louder than the other in the empty room. He reached back, running his hands through his sweat dampened locks, allowing them to spill and tickle against his shoulders with a sigh.

He licked his lips, finding them dry and tacky against his tongue as he stared into space. With time, his gaze drifted to his phone, lying still near the lamp on his nightstand, the smooth black screen reflecting the warm lamplight and dimly lighting the rest of his room. His gaze carried to his desk, to the cork message board posted above it.

The board was littered with certificates both old and new, schedules, practice time tables, program compositions, pins, badges and a litany of photos. Old photos of his family, his sister, his coach with him and his choreographer at his first competition, and his most recent one. Old photos of him and JJ, of him and Otabek, of his team mates, training mates. Of Guang-Hong.

_Guang-Hong._

So many pictures of his frozen, dimpled, smiling face were dotted amongst the pinned pieces of paper and card, plastered with the glittery pink heart stickers his sister had put all over them that he never bothered to remove. Leo’s stomach dropped, hands clenching and fisting in the sheets as guilt crept up his spine, cheeks flushing hot with shame.

What was he doing?

He didn’t think Guang-Hong liked him back, but at the same time Leo had always been hopeful. It felt like cheating, this jealousy motivated lust he had been experiencing. Like it was something he shouldn’t be doing with Otabek. Like he was supposed to be doing this with Guang-Hong. Like something inside him wanted Guang-Hong and only Guang-Hong. It was selfish. He knew that, but it didn’t stop him despite how hard he tried to suppress it.

“You okay?” Otabek asked, walking into Leo’s field of vision.

“Huh? Yeah. Yeah. I’m good.” Leo lied.

“We don’t have to keep doing this, you know that, right?” Otabek said softly, kneeling so their gazes met evenly, taking Leo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“I know, but I want to.” Leo replied calmly.

_Just don’t think about it. Suppress it. It’s worked so far._

Otabek eyed him suspiciously, thick, dark brows knitting together in a mixture of concern and doubt. A heavy beat of silence passed before he parted his lips to speak once more.

“More weed?” Otabek asked, feigning nonchalance.

“Definitely. It’s completely worn off by now.” Leo agreed.

“Can you stand?” Otabek queried, knees popping softly as he stood.

“What kind of question is that?” Leo snickered, lips twitching into a smile.

“Because getting fucked fucks with your legs.” Otabek answered, holding his hand out to Leo.

Leo took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, only to yelp as his knees buckled and legs swayed under his weight as he stood, causing him to stumble into Otabek’s solid chest. He felt a laugh rumble out of his chest beneath his fingertips, the chuckle echoing in the empty room.

“Okay. You were right.” Leo sighed. “Can you please stop laughing?”

“Sorry, you just look like you’ve just stepped onto the ice for the first time ever.” Otabek grinned, calming down.

“Bek,” Leo replied, raising a brow as the Kazakh helped him walk shakily to the window. “I’ve been skating longer than you.”

“Not necessarily. When did you start?”

“I skated for the first time when I was five. Started training at six.”

“My mom took me skating for the first time when I was barely three.” Otabek murmured softly, a tenderness to his gentle voice. “Started competing at seven.”

“So it’s about even?” Leo asked as he watched Otabek move in the golden lamplight.

“Pretty much.” He shrugged, picking up a joint from the bag on Leo’s nightstand, bringing his old-as-fuck lighter with him. “Want the first hit?”

“Nah, you go first.” Leo shrugged, turning sharply to look out the window and into the empty street cloaked in violet night as soon as his gaze had drifted onto his phone.

He heard the click of the lighter opening, the flick and hiss of the sparks, the soft whoosh of the flames breathing to life out of the metal lip of the lighter. A muted crackle hissed next to him as the joint lit, the herbal aroma surrounding the two men and wafting out of the window as Otabek brought it to his lips and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. The smoke swirled and floated out of the window, twirling and twisting into nothingness within the thick night.

The smoke returned as Otabek took another hit, the soft sigh of his exhale whispering past Leo’s ear.

“You were thinking about him, weren’t you?”

Leo swallowed thickly, trying to quash the guilt rising within him as he nodded and accepted the burning joint handed to him.

“Yeah...” Leo admitted, bringing the joint to his lips and inhaling deeply, feeling the smoke roll out of his throat and lips.

“I don’t blame you.” Otabek sighed. “I couldn’t help thinking about Yura either.”

“I just... I don’t really know how to feel right now. It feels like I’m cheating, but I know I’m not, because he’s not my boyfriend, and Yuri’s not yours.” Leo admitted, the night cooled, steel frame of the window biting into the soft skin of his forearms as he leaned against it and took another drag.

“You should talk to him.” Otabek commented, voice soft and far away yet thoughtful and contemplative. “You don’t know how he really feels.” He said calmly, answering the question already forming on Leo's lips. “From what I can tell, the feeling is pretty much mutual. You don’t have the true answer until you confront what you believe is the truth.”

“Even when you’re high you’re poetic and wise.” Leo chuckled gently.

“I’m not wise, you can just be really dumb.” Otabek replied.

“Fuck you.” Leo laughed.

“Kinda the plan.” Otabek quipped dryly.

“I guess it is, huh.”  Leo laughed softy.

“You still down with that?” Otabek asked, turning to Leo.

“Yeah.” Leo nodded, turning to face Otabek.

Leo stubbed the blunt out on the cold, steel window pane, flicking the stub into the street. Otabek looked him up and down, licking his lips as he stepped closer, sliding an arm around Leo's waist.

“You can stop whenever. You know that, right?” Otabek murmured as their lips brushed against one another.

“I don’t want to stop right now.” Leo replied, cupping Otabek's jaw and drawing him into a kiss.

There was that tiny spark as their lips connected again, the chemicals surging back through his system bringing up the sensitivity in his lips, in his skin, causing him to shiver against the heat of Otabek’s solid torso.

Unlike the last time, Otabek’s lips were not dominant or commanding against his. They were pliant, soft as Leo surged forwards and deepened the kiss, sliding his fingers into Otabek’s hair and _dear god_ did the feather-like texture of Otabek's hair feel good against the pads of his fingers.

Leo licked Otabek’s bottom lip and tugged at it with his bottom teeth, relishing the soft whine that escaped the other man as he pushed his tongue past his swollen, pliant lips, the kiss becoming hotter and messier as Otabek’s fingers squeezed at his hips, tilting his head to give a better angle for Leo to attack him with.

Needily, Otabek pulled Leo closer against him, slotting their thighs together as he kissed back, erect cock hot and heavy between their abdomens, the head wet and sticky as Leo reached down to touch it with his fingers.

Otabek’s moans resonated and vibrated against his lips as Leo wrapped his hand around Otabek's thick, aching cock, slicking his hand with the pearlescent precum leaking from his slit, smearing and beading along his cock.

Otabek’s broke the kiss with a soft whine as Leo stroked his cock, fist tight around the silky, hot flesh and thumb flicking up against the frenulum with every upstroke, twisting on the down stroke.

Leo surged forwards, backing Otabek against the wall and sinking his teeth into his neck, free hand now fisted in Otabek’s dark hair. Otabek whined, letting out a breathy gasp as his back hit the wall, the medals pinned to Leo's message board clinking against the cork at the nearby impact, Otabek moaning as Leo bit down on his neck.

Otabek’s hands moved to his arms, gripping and squeezing at his biceps as he moaned, hips rolling into Leo’s touch, seeking out more friction.

“Bed.” Otabek breathed, the tendons his neck stretching under Leo’s lips as he tipped his head back against the wall. “Y- Leo, please. Just... Please.”

Reluctantly, Leo detached his lips from Otabek's neck and stepped back. Otabek stared at him, eyes dark with desire and lips glossy and parted as he panted lightly, breaths fanning rhythmic breaths against his own lips.

He took Otabek’s wrist, tugging him away from the wall and leading him to the bed, gently shoving him back onto the mattress and climbing over him after he shut the window behind him. Otabek bounced against the mattress with a soft gasp, Leo kneeling against the bed and spreading Otabek’s legs, picking up the discarded bottle of lube from where it was tangled within the sheets.

“Can you please hurry up?” Otabek huffed, masking an impatient whine with a frustrated tone.

“Patience.” Leo cooed with a smirk, squeezing the slick, thick lubricant into his palm and slicking his fingers with it, watching how his skin glistened with the translucent substance in the lamplight as he warmed it.

“That’s what someone who had the pleasure of cumming would say.” Otabek frowned.

“Hey, you got your turn earlier.” Leo reminded him, nudging his knees apart. “Now you can be patient.”

Otabek grit his teeth with a half-hearted glare, rolling his eyes as he shifted his hips and let his legs fall apart onto the bed.

Leo brought his hand between Otabek's strong thighs, lube-slickened fingers dancing tentatively down the cleft of his ass, brushing against the tightly furled ring of muscle, Leo's gaze flicking up as he noticed Otabek’s soft but sharp intake of breath.

“I'm fine.” Otabek assured him. “Just a little on the sensitive side, that’s all. Keep going.”

As it turned out, Otabek was _very_ _much_ on the sensitive side. After a few admittedly awkward experimentations and attempts to mimic what Otabek had done to him earlier, the younger man was sighing and moaning through bitten lips as he shyly rocked back against Leo's fingers, arching with a punched out moan when Leo curled two fingers into his sweet spot.

Otabek was a mess, splayed beneath Leo with fleshed, sweaty skin and slick, plush lips stretched agape as Leo continued to rock and twist his fingers, moaning out.

“Yu- Leo. Leo please I need another.” He begged, biting his lip and arching his back softly as his cock, red, hard and desperate for relief leaked onto his stomach.

Leo nodded, licking his bottom lip and inhaling deeply, pressing a third finger into Otabek’s twitching, pliant hole, feeling him tremble as the muscular inner walls of his body fluttered around his fingers with a lewd moan.

Otabek’s eyes were glassy and hooded as he stared up at the ceiling, plush bottom lip clamped between his pure white teeth as moans rolled out of his throat in restrained gasps and whines, hips rocking in desperation against the clumsy movements of Leo’s fingers.

The sounds coming from Otabek’s body were lecherously slick as Leo rocked his fingers in and out of Otabek’s body against the wanton movement of Otabek’s hips.

“Fuck! ~ I- Fu-ahhhh~ Yu- Leo, shit, Leo wait.” Otabek gasped, sitting up and gripping Leo’s wrist weakly.

Leo stopped his hand, fingers sliding out of Otabek’s stretched hole as he looked up at his dishevelled friend, the only sounds in the stilled room being their heavy, lust laden and laboured breathing.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, great. I just don’t think I was gonna last long when we fucked if you kept that up.”

“That sensitive, huh?”

“Says the guy who lasted, what, a minute and thirty seconds?” Otabek scoffed, tensing with a hoarse cry as Leo pushed his fingers back inside Otabek and crooked them in retaliation to the jab.

“You’re not doing much better, man.”

“H-hurry up and fuck me already.”

“Someone’s getting desperate.”

“Don’t you dare curl your fingers again, take them out and fuck me or so help me God-”

“Fine, fine. Jeez.” Leo sighed, removing his fingers and wiping them on his thigh. “I was just messing with you. Let me get a condom on and you can stop whining.” He tutted, feeling about in the tangled bedsheets for one of condoms Otabek had pulled out earlier.

His fumbling fingers closed around the black foil packaging of the condom, the residual lube on his fingers causing the tinted foil wrapper to slip between the blundering digits. The condom slipped from his fingers and landed on his thigh, the sleek foil sliding down his skin onto the sheets beneath him.

“Don’t look at me like that, my fingers are still covered in lube and it made it extra slippery.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get impatient.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Just give me a minute?”

“Sure.”

Leo fumbled in the tangled linen, tongue peaking out to wet his lips and a sigh of relief as his slippery fingers clasped around the foil of the condom, lifting it up from the rumpled sheets.

“Give it here? My hands aren’t as slippery as yours.”

Leo sighed, resigning himself to agree with his friend as he handed the foil square over, wiping his hands on the already dirtied sheets, making a mental note to throw them in the laundry before his parents found out. The last thing he needed was for them to question him about why he slept with Otabek and why he wasn’t dating Guang-Hong. His parents knew how he felt about Guang-Hong, and while they were encouraging, Leo didn’t want to talk about the events that had led up to this intimate encounter.

“Can I?” Otabek asked, holding the condom over Leo’s cock, waiting for an answer.

Leo nodded, moaning softly as Otabek took his cock in hand and slid the condom over it carefully, pumping his cock in his warm hand, drizzled in more lube and spreading the pink, translucent gel.

As Otabek lay back, Leo followed, moving to loom over his friend, brushing his hands over his knees. His hands skirted over the flushed, soft skin of Otabek’s inner thighs spreading them as he moved between them.

“Careful, I’m not as flexible as you.” Otabek teased, tugging Leo closer by hooking his foot around the back of Leo’s knee.

“Sorry.” Leo mumbled, allowing Otabek to guide his cock to nudge against his stretched hole and gasping quietly. “Ready?”

Otabek nodded, letting go of Leo and wiping his hand on the sheets, draping his arms over Leo’s shoulders. He bit his plush bottom lip, flicking his heady hazel gaze up to Leo’s, eyes dark and clouded with want and lust, his once artfully styled hair falling into his almond shaped eyes.

Leo inhaled deeply, pressing forward into Otabek and feeling the pliant muscles yield and stretch around him, a look of relief flickering over Otabek’s features as Leo pushed into him, bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he moaned, urging Leo to push in deeper.

Otabek’s head dropped back onto the mattress as he huffed out a heady moan, arching under Leo, blunt nails scratching slightly at Leo’s shoulder. The golden column of his neck was exposed under Leo as he arched, the latter seizing the opportunity to press his lips tenderly against the warm, flushed skin, pressing into him slowly and feeling the moans vibrate against his lips.

“More.” Came his breathy command. “Kiss my neck, fuck me. I need to feel it, I need more.”

Leo nodded, nipping at the salty skin of Otabek’s neck and thrusting his hips forward, pressing into Otabek completely before drawing back, moaning as Otabek rocked his hips up to meet Leo’s.

Otabek whined in frustration, hooking a toned leg over Leo’s hip and kicking his heel against the back of Leo’s thigh, huffing as he rocked his hips impatiently.

“Please just hurry up and fuck me. I really can’t take it much longer...”

Leo licked his lips, bracing his hands either side of Otabek’s head and holding himself to loom over Otabek as he drew his hips back, pushing them back in against the needy roll of Otabek’s hips desperately seeking out friction that would grant him his much needed release.

He let out a surprised moan as Otabek clenched around him, moaning out another plea for more as he repeated the action, bunching the twisted linen of the sheets into his fist, snapping his hips back into the delicious silken heat of Otabek’s pliant, supine body.

Quick breaths rushed in out of his lungs, sweat beading on his forehead as he pushed into the waiting heat of Otabek’s body, the smooth skin of Otabek’s thighs brushing against his own, thigh hiked up against his hip as Otabek pressed the heel of his foot into the small of Leo’s body. His hair fell forwards like a dark curtain, surrounding their faces as the dark, chocolate coloured locks brushed between the sheets and Otabek’s shoulders as he rocked against Leo’s hips, matching the rhythm of Leo’s thrusts with a countering roll edged with desperation.

Otabek hooked his arms under Leo’s, blunt nails scratching and biting into the soft skin of his shoulders, burnished bronze pulled taut over strong muscle. He moaned, burying his face in the crook of Leo’s neck as he whimpered and whined, biting down on his bottom lip.

His erection was wet and sticky against Leo’s abdomen as he bucked his hips into the pulsing heat of Otabek’s body, the Kazakh flexing and clenching tighter around him with a sudden cry, scratching then, reddish welts down Leo’s back.

“There! ~”

“Here?” Leo asked, pulling back to watch Otabek’s face as he rocked his hips in that same angle once more, resulting in the same cry tumbling from kiss bruised lips pulled agape, eyes blown wide.

“Don’t stop, please, I’m so close.” He begged, the plea coming out as a harsh whisper against the heady moans and throaty cries that ripped themselves from his throat and fell from his mouth.

Leo nodded, hiking Otabek’s thigh further up his hip before bracing himself over him once more, hovering over his pleasure wrought form as he rebuilt his pace and rhythm. Hoarse moans slipped from his lips as he pressed them against the shell of Otabek’s ear, nipping at his earlobe, feeling that familiar tug at his abdomen.

He drew in a shaky breath, willing himself into a consistent rhythm and fighting the urge to lose himself in Otabek’s pulsing heat, buck his hips senselessly against the increasingly frantic jump of Otabek’s hips, desperately seeking more friction to send him over the edge.

“Yes! ~ Don’t stop! ~” Otabek whimpered beneath him, voice high pitched and cracking, wrecked by his moans.

Lids heavy, Leo’s eyes slid closed, head tipping down to press his sweat prickled forehead against Otabek’s, panting and moaning as he gripped the sheets tighter, using it as leverage to fuck into Otabek as hard as he could. As Otabek’s thick thighs squeezed around his waist, nails scratching a trail of fire down his back, he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy he had refused to allow himself all night.

In Otabek’s place he pictured Guang-Hong, twisting beneath him and shivering with pleasure as he moaned wantonly against Leo’s lips, pastel pink painted nails scratching down his back and pale, freckled thighs squeezing around his waist, cock slick and sticky with pre-ejaculate against his abdomen as he rutted his hips up to seek more friction, more pleasure.

His hips jerked suddenly against Otabek’s, a surprised moan rushing from his lips as he hit his climax, moaning at the feeling of the tight walls around him clenching hotly as Otabek seized up with a high pitched cry. He came, the pearlescent fluid hot and sticky against Leo’s abdomen, smearing against his own stomach, nails dragging against Leo’s spine and thighs clamped tight like a vice around his waist.

Leo wasn’t sure what he called out – a name, a curse, garbled nonsense – all he could feel through the haze of endorphins and chemicals was the sound vibrating through his throat and past his lips.

He pulled out moments later, when Otabek dropped onto the mattress boneless and covered in sweat and cum, laboured breathing slowing to a steadier pace. He moved away from the embrace, shifting from his knees to sit down on the bed, tugging off the condom and tying it before tossing it in the trash.

With a groan, Leo flopped down next to Otabek. His breathing had slowed, eyes still glassy as he stared at the ceiling. His skin was flushed, though the sheen of sweat was starting to fade as his lashes fluttered lazily against flushed cheeks.

“I was wondering when you were gonna say it.” Otabek breathed after a stretch of silence.

“Say what?” Leo asked in return.

“His name.”

_Oh._

Leo felt his cheeks flush with shame, turning onto his side, away from his friend.

“Slip of the tongue.”

“Man, I told you it was okay.”

Leo sighed, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

“I know I just…”

“It’s okay. It’s just us.” Otabek assured him.

“So?”

“This will be between us. No one needs to know about it.”

Leo nodded, turning around and staring at the wall before sleep overtook him. As the warm arms of sleep began to embrace him, his eyes caught on the frozen, smiling face of Guang-Hong pinned to the wall.

_Nobody needs to know._


	2. No Confrontation, Wish We Could Just Talk About It Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one was supposed to know about it. 
> 
> That all changed in Pyeongchang, during an innocent game of never have I ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update my other shit after exams.
> 
> playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFrI6cbqWc9JJUwpQqoGvKsUJPDgSVNQx

“Never have I ever…” Phichit hummed, eyeing the room mischievously as he sat cross legged on the couch, beer bottle in his hand and alcohol induced flush high on his cheeks. “Got drunk, seduced someone and completely forgot about it.”

“I feel like that’s directly targeted at me.” Yuuri said flatly, swirling his own bottle from across the common room.

“What? Yuuri, I would never.” Phichit giggled. “It applies to others, doesn’t it, Leo? Remember this year’s Four Continents?”

Leo cocked a brow, making a sound of confusion next to his Thai friend, earning a groan from one of the Canadian ladies singles skaters, as well as a few uncomfortable glances around the room from various Asian, North American and South American skaters.

“No, I don’t remember the banquet… What did I do?” Leo asked, looking around the room, catching the gaze of an equally confused Guang-Hong sitting next to one of the Chinese pair skaters.

“He doesn’t remember, it counts.” Argued Phichit.

“He didn’t seduce me; I was and am still faithful to my wife.” JJ cut in. “Therefore, he doesn’t have to drink.”

“Can someone please tell me what I did? I am so lost here.” Leo sighed.

“You got really drunk.” Yuuri explained, pausing to tip his bottle against his lips and take a mouthful of beer.

“I guessed that much.” Leo muttered.

The last thing he remembered of that banquet was seeing Guang-Hong sneak off with some sponsor’s son or something, and walking up to his rink mate Jamie, taking his untouched champagne flute from his hands and knocking the whole thing back.

“I’m getting to that.” Yuuri chided. “You, and Jean-Jacques, you guys uh, you…”

“You gave JJ the messiest lap dance I’ve ever seen.” Phichit gushed, wide grey eyes bright and sparkling gleefully. “And I used to be a stripper. I’ve seen some messy shit.”

“You were a stripper?” Piped up Nate Chang, who wasn’t really playing, just sitting in and listening to whatever mildly traumatising madness ensued.

“Yes? I told you guys the story of the guy who spanked me at work?” Phichit replied.

“I thought you were a cashier at Walmart or something!”

“No, I had a-”

“ _Moving on_.” Yuuri said sharply, nudging Phichit with his elbow. “Leo doesn’t have to drink; it was unfair and didn’t count. Next question?”

“OH! I have one!” Mila beamed excitedly. “Never have I ever… gotten more than two piercings.”

“That’s boring.” Phichit groaned.

“Not exactly, she didn’t specify where.” Christophe noted, taking a swig from his bottle and earning a startled and confused gasp from one of the Canadian ice dancers, Teresa Virtsch.

“What? Where?” she asked, brows furrowed.

“Nipples and ear. I was young when I had my ear pierced so it closed up, nipples I took out because Marc didn’t like them.” He pouted, fluttering his long, thick lashes at his husband.

“I _did_ like them,” Marc insisted, arm slung around his husband’s shoulder. “I was just worried about what would happen while you were skating...”

“Well, I’m retiring soon so...” Christophe hummed, kissing his husbands jaw gently.

On the other side of the room, Otabek took a swig, followed by Mila and Sara and various other female athletes.

“Otabek? Really?” Mia Shirayama, an ice dancer on the US team commented. “Where?”

“Four, split between his ears.” Answered Dastan Tang, the other Kazakh men’s skater and an old friend of both Otabek and the Shirayama siblings. “Don’t give me that look, you can’t hide anything from me.”

“I was really drunk when I got them.” Otabek added. “I was DJ-ing and my set was over, and I, well... If Dastan and Aidana show you anything, my Kazakh friends kinda suck.”

“ _Sigil_.” Coughed Aidana Omarova, a Kazakh women’s hockey player and friend of Otabek’s.

Leo had known Otabek long enough to know that meant ‘fuck off’ in the former of his two mother tongues.

“You love us really. We just pick on you because we know you can take it.” Dastan smirked, snickering and readjusting his thick, black framed glasses as Otabek flicked his temple.

“Whose turn is it?” Mila asked, looking around and clearing her throat after her mouthful of beer.

“I’ll go.” Sara offered, leaning forward in her seat between Mia and Michele, long, dark hair spilling over her shoulder but held back from her face by her black _‘Team Italia’_ snapback. “Never have I ever… tried fisting.”

“Giving or receiving?” Christophe asked without missing a beat.

“Both.” Sara replied.

“If you’ve done both do you need to drink more than once?” Phichit piped up, Nate suddenly looking very pale in the corner of the room where he sat on his phone.

Maybe tonight was going to be more than mildly scarring for the younger American skater.

“Dio mio, Sara,” Michele groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. “Change it, please.”

“Bene,” She frowned, crossing her arms and sitting back against the couch. “Never have I ever had sex with more than one other person at the same time.” She smirked, taking a swig from her bottle.

“Do I need to take extra for how many party members were present?” Phichit asked. “Well, remember being present.”

“ _Sara._ ” Michele gasped in horror. “How? When? Who?”

“Sochi. It was fun, wasn’t it?” Sara snickered, raising her beer bottle in a salute to one of the women on the Swedish ice hockey team. “We’ll have to do that again sometime, hm Sigrid?”

Leo didn’t miss the sharp glance Mila sent in the direction of the tall blonde, peering at her over the rounded frames of her dark red glasses, bright blue eyes uncharacteristically hard and icy for the normally warm and bright Russian.

“Okay, completely ignoring whatever _that_ was.” JJ said briskly. “Never have I ever, gotten a tattoo illegally.”

“This is directed at me, isn’t it?” Seung-Gil muttered bitterly, knocking back another mouthful of beer and fixing the group with a blank stare.

“What? No. It was for Otabek, he got his first tattoo at 17.”

“I was two weeks from 18.”

“Doesn’t matter. Drink up, heathen.”

“Fuck you.” Otabek sighed, taking another swig.

“Sorry bud, my marriage is monogamous.”

“Oh! That gives me an idea.” Christophe interjected gleefully. “We’re all relatively young and spent most of our lives in training and competition. So, my input is this. Never have I ever; had sex.”

“Booooring.” Phichit groaned, knocking back another mouthful of beer.

There was a murmur across the room as Leo tried not to take note of who drank and who didn’t. His hand clenched around the cold, sweating bottle, gaze flicking to the rim of the brown glass once he caught the burning hazel gaze of Otabek from across the room.

It rushed back to him so suddenly, the haze of sex and weed, sweaty bodies shifting against one another between rumpled bedsheets, desperate cries and pleas, a promise for secrecy and to never fall into each other’s arms again no matter how many times it continued to happen over the past few months.

The shame, the desire, the want, the need. The photo of a blissed out Otabek with Leo’s hands on his bare body that should have never been shared, no matter how intoxicated either of them were. The mutual pain turned into a disgraced secret that got too out of hand and nearly cost them their friendship when the need became too much, too overbearing. An addiction to their secret vice and almost lost control if it weren’t for Otabek giving him the wake-up call he needed.

Carefully, he met Otabek’s gaze again.

 _Should we?_ He tried to ask silently with a tip of his head.

He knew that revealing this would have more weight than just admitting he’d fucked his best friend. He knew those around would figure it out, or confirm their suspicions, or press until they had the answer. It would be admitting their secret, their secret whispered time upon time from hoarse throats and kiss bitten lips that tasted of alcohol, salt and an underlying bitterness. Because it was more than a fuck between friends, there were too many layers to it all and that was one of the things that nearly tore them apart.

Otabek paused, looking down as he weighed his options before nodding and bringing the bottle to his lips, Leo swallowing thickly and doing the same.

“Leo!” gasped his team mate Adrien. “When did this happen? And with who?”

“My sex life is none of your business, Adrien.” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Wait, seriously? Otabek, when did this happen?” Dastan asked, nudging his friend. “Who was the lucky guy?”

“None of your business.” He answered curtly.

“It’s Leo.” Christophe answered nonchalantly, speaking into no one in particular and earning a few odd glances.

Leo stiffened, swallowing thickly and feeling his palms begin to sweat against the cool, brown blown glass bottle.

_No, no, no, no this was supposed to be a secret._

_No one needed to know._

_Ever._

JJ looked between Leo and Otabek before speaking up amidst the weighted silence that ensued in the common space.

“How did you guess that?”

“Physical cues. When I asked the question, everyone seemed to answer without hesitation except for these two. They looked at each other – meaning that they were each other’s first or only current partner - and nodded before taking the drink, indicating that their affairs were to be kept a secret, and the nonverbal awkwardness conveyed in their posture and body language means that it had happened more than once despite the intention of it being a one time thing.”

Leo sat back in the couch, not meeting Phichit’s eyes when the Thai turned to look at him. Across the room, something in Guang-Hong’s demeanour shifted, from light and playful to dark and withdrawn.

_He couldn’t be... Jealous, could he? We’re not dating. He’s not my boyfriend. Surely he wouldn’t care who I slept with._

“That and I may have heard them.” Christophe shrugged. “The three of us were assigned Skate Canada. I wasn’t sure, but I am now. And mon dieu, the vocal range on this one.” He teased, tipping his beer bottle towards Otabek.

Leo went still, feeling his face burn hotly with shame as he stared at his beer bottle, too afraid to speak up or meet anyone else’s gaze, let alone Guang-Hong’s, as an awkward silence overtook the once lively room.

“He’s the only person I’ve been with,” Otabek spoke, breaking the silence. “But we were just friends with benefits.”

“Oh, so it happened more than once?” Phichit asked, looking between Leo and Otabek.

“It happened a couple times between July and December.” Leo admitted, sitting forward in his seat. “Things got weird between us so we stopped. The sex was really good though.”

“Thanks.” Otabek nodded with a small smile.

“Guang-Hong? Where are you going? We just got started.” Phichit asked as the Chinese skater set down his bottle and stood up, starting to walk out of the room.

“I need some air.” He said plainly, his voice tight and bubbling with some kind of repressed emotion.

Leo felt his stomach drop, the blood in his veins going cold.

He had known Guang-Hong for years, he knew he was upset. He watched the Chinese skater walk out of the common room, pulling his white and red team hoodie over his shoulders as he left.

“I’m gonna go make sure of he’s okay.” Leo said to no one in particular, picking up his own navy blue, white and red hoodie and pulling it over his shoulders, setting down his bottle.

“I guess you could hide something from me.” Leo heard Dastan murmur next to Otabek, wincing dramatically when the younger Kazakh punched his shoulder. “Ow! You can’t do that to me! I’m old and injured.”

Taking little notice of the ensuing commotion, Leo stepped out of the common block, hands stuffed into his pockets as he followed Guang-Hong out through the snow, brushing the falling white flakes out of his eyes as he picked up the pace towards the Chinese team block.

“Guang-Hong!” he called, catching up to him. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He said stiffly, picking up the pace.

“C’mon Ji, I know you. Somethings up.” Leo replied, catching up with Guang-Hong’s wider strides. “Talk to me?”

Guang-Hong seemed to ignore him, pushing the door open and continuing to stride through the team common space, not stopping to wipe his snowy shoes on the welcome mat – something Leo knew Guang-Hong never normally do, unless something was seriously wrong.

He followed Guang-Hong up the staircase and into the hallway, where the athlete dormitories were, reaching for his arm and wrapping his fingers around his elbow, the team jacket damp and cold against his fingers.

Leo tugged his friend to face him, drawing him a little closer.

He gasped softly as he saw Guang-Hong face, eyes afire and bloodshot, wet with tears. His heart clenched in his chest.

“Guang-Hong... What’s wrong?” he asked softly, brushing away a tear with his thumb. “Talk to me.”

Guang-Hong muttered something under his breath in mandarin, rolling his eyes and grabbing Leo by the collar of his jacket, pulling him into a kiss.

_Oh._

_Okay_.

Guang-Hong’s lips were soft – softer than Otabek’s, softer than he had ever dreamed, softer than they had any right to be – yet their press against his own was insistent and hard, his grip on his collar tight as his knuckles clenched against his throat.

Leo slid his hand drop to wrap his arms around Guang-Hong’s waist, drawing him closer and kissing him back. Guang-Hong’s lips tasted like beer with a hint of something sweet that made Leo want to part his lips and flick his tongue against the seam of his plush, candied lips.

Guang-Hong raised himself up gracefully onto his tiptoes, reaching into Leo’s hair and drawing him closer into the kiss, nipping and tugging at Leo’s bottom lip and taking advantage of the soft gasp that fell from his lips to press his tongue between them.

Leo found himself moaning softly as Guang-Hong kissed him, his kisses demanding and hard, eager and delightfully rough.

His hands clenched in Leo’s hair, tugging him down closer before breaking the kiss to catch his breath, the warm puffs of air whispering against his lips and mingling with his own as he gasped for air.

“Guang-Hong…” Leo murmured, biting his lip as he felt Guang-Hong’s warm hands pry apart the halves of his hoodie and caress absently over his body, feeling the heat of his hands through the worn cotton of his t-shirt, Guang-Hong’s lips brushing against his.

The smaller skater pressed closer, taking Leo’s bottom lip out from between his teeth with his own, worrying it gently as he slowly backed Leo into the wall, nimble fingers toying at the hem of his shirt. Leo shivered, parting his lips wilfully as Guang-Hong drew him back into a kiss.

His tongue pressed between Leo’s lips once more, flicking against his tongue teasingly before drawing a gasp from him as he swirled his tongue inside. Leo leaned forward, deepening the kiss as he kissed back, tongue moving against Guang-Hong’s and sending a shiver down his spine.

Leo gasped and groaned softly into the kiss as Guang-Hong pushed him into the wall, his back hitting the surface with a soft thud as Guang-Hong’s warm hands slid up the hem of his t-shirt, pressing flat against his abdomen and hot against his skin, ripped denim clad knee nudging against his own.

“Tell me to stop.” Guang-Hong breathed, his voice soft and almost pleading against his lips, plush and damp with their co-mingled saliva, hands slipping out from under his shirt as he slipped away tentatively. “Tell me to stop and I’ll leave you alone.”

Leo swallowed thickly before wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders, drawing him closer.

“And if I don’t want you to stop?” he asked, licking his lips nervously.

“Then you’d better tell me if I’m starting to go too far.”

“You too.” Leo murmured before Guang-Hong crushed his lips against his, hands moving back up his t-shirt as their teeth clicked together, tongues sliding together as they kissed messily.

Leo slid his fingers into Guang-Hong’s thick, soft hair as Guang-Hong nudged his thigh between Leo’s legs, causing him to choke out a moan against his lips as his gentle hands moved up his torso at a tantalisingly slow pace.

Guang-Hong didn’t kiss like Otabek. Otabek’s kisses were measured and co-ordinated, slow and yielding when you wanted them to be. Guang-Hong’s kisses were rough and demanding, they were kisses that stole your breath and continued to take and take whatever he wanted from it.

Leo broke the kiss with a soft moan, tipping his head back against the wall and biting his lip as Guang-Hong’s thigh pressed against his rapidly swelling crotch. The cold air of the hallway hit his skin as Guang-Hong pushed up his shirt, rucking it up just under his chest and pressing his lips against Leo’s neck.

He moaned, reaching up to cover his mouth as Guang-Hong rocked his thigh against Leo’s crotch with a breathy sigh and slight twitch of a smirk against his neck. Guang-Hong’s wandering hands pushed the shirt up to his collarbone, fingers brushing along his chest and trailing absently around his nipples as his lips moved slowly against his neck, thigh providing a maddeningly minimal amount of friction that caused his toes to flex and curl within his snow dampened sneakers, biting his lip.

A shiver ran down his spine as Guang-Hong’s teeth scraped over the column of his neck, thigh pressing harder against the pucker in his jeans and eyes fluttering closed.

Nimble fingers toyed with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between warm, slender fingers and causing him to grind his hips back against the solid mass of Guang-Hong’s thigh, seeking out more friction to satisfy the need growing inside him as he clamped his hand harder over his mouth.

His hips jumped, a moan vibrating against his hand as Guang-Hong sucked against a spot on his neck, delicate fingers pinching and rubbing against his nipples. Leo moaned, moving his hands down to Guang-Hong’s hips and hooking his fingers into the belt loops of his ripped jeans, tugging him closer with a breathy groan.

Guang-Hong nipped his neck, the pressure of his teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck causing him the whine softly as he shifted his hips against Guang-Hong’s insistent grinding. He groaned in disappointment as Guang-Hong’s soft lips left his neck, only to bite down on his bottom lip to supress a moan as Guang-Hong’s plush lips wrapped around the soft, dusky peak of his nipple.

Leo clamped his hand tighter over his mouth, tipping his head back as Guang-Hong bit his nipple gently, swirling around it with his tongue as he rolled his hips. Leo’s fingers curled tighter around the tough denim of his belt loops, partially as a way to ground himself but mostly to pull Guang-Hong’s hips impossibly closer and sigh against his skin.

Down in the team common space, the door swung open, a gaggle of speed skaters and skeleton racers entering the floor below them with loud, uproarious cheering in Mandarin. Amidst the haze, Leo’s eyes fluttered open, darting to the soon to be no longer vacant hallway. Guang-Hong cursed softly, pulling away and tugging Leo’s shirt back down.

He stepped away, adjusting the crimson sleeves of his team jacket over his wrists, looking cautiously down the hall, Leo stepping forward from the wall and running a hand through his hair to fix it.

“Follow me if you want to keep going.” Guang-Hong whispered into Leo’s ear, stepping closer and pulling away as the words left his lips before turning on his heel and walking away.

It took his brain a moment to catch up with the current proposition, eyebrows raising and blinking rapidly before following Guang-Hong down the plainly decorated halls of the dorm space. His phone buzzed in his back pocket, pulling it out he looked around before unlocking it.

**Mama Yuuri 23:37**

**Is Guang-Hong okay? He seemed upset.**

Leo stared ahead at the Chinese skater striding in front of him, figure uncharacteristically hunched and shoulders tense under the snowy white fabric of his jacket, shoving his phone back into his pocket and fists along with it.

Leo chewed his bottom lip, staring down at his phone as he strode to keep up with Guang-Hong’s accelerated pace. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt, right?

**Me 23:58**

**Yeah. I’m gonna stay with him to be sure and update you in the morning.**

He kept hot on Guang-Hong’s heels, not wanting to lose his friend as he switched over to the team USA Olympic figure skating group chat.

**Me @ US Olympic FS Squad**

**23:59**

**I know I don’t have a room mate but I’m probably not gonna be back until the morning so if anyone wants my room for the night then go ahead**

**Adrien 00:00**

**As long as there isn’t residual Otabek in either bed I’m down. No offense to Nate but he doesn’t sleep and I need my beauty sleep**

**Me 00:00**

**Dude. That stopped during the GPF.**

**Adrien 00:01**

**Ok I’ll take your word for it but you need to give me the deets on this when you’re done making GH another notch in your BFF bedpost**

Leo frowned at the message on his phone. Adrien always had a tenancy to say things that went a little far sometimes.

 **Low blow** he typed before deleting it, Mai’s response popping up shortly after.

**Mai 00:02**

**Seriously Leo u need to tell us**

**Me 00:03**

**I have no obligation to tell you anything**

**Mai 00:03**

**Apparently Jamie already knew**

Leo’s brows raised. How did he know? Leo never told anyone about what had happened between him and Otabek in those desperate few months. Unless…

_Four Continents. Of course. Shit._

Jamie and Yuuri were the people who took care of him when he drank too much that night, had stayed with him through the morning too, Leo recalled him holding back his hair and rubbing his back when he’d spent most of his morning facing the toilet bowl.

“…eo?”

“Huh?”

“You looked worried there.” Guang-Hong explained, his voice a hushed whisper. “Its okay if you don’t want this. You can go back and we don’t ever have to talk about it again.”

Leo shook his head, pocketing his phone.

“I want this.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Leo confessed softly, watching Guang-Hong’s face carefully. “I want this now.”

Guang-Hong turned away, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key card, swiping it and nudging the door open after twisting the door handle, grabbing Leo’s hoodie with his free hand and tugging him into the room, shoving his back against the door as it clicked shut and smothering the gasp that rushed past Leo’s lips with a commanding, dominating kiss.

The same denim clad thigh pressed insistently against his crotch and caused him to moan as nimble fingers wound into his hair, a free hand pushing his t-shirt up and slick tongue pushing past his lips. Leo gasped and parted his lips to accommodate Guang-Hong, hooking his fingers back into his belt loops and tugging him closer, shifting his hips against Guang-Hong’s thigh.

Delicate fingers tugged at his hair, urging him to lean in closer as he returned the kiss messily, Guang-Hong’s teeth nipping and tugging at his bottom lip. Their teeth clicked together with the force of the kiss, lips slick and sliding together messily as they ground their hips together.

“Off.” Guang-Hong breathed against Leo’s lips, tugging on the t-shirt. “Take it off.

Leo nodded, pulling away to shrug his hoodie off and pull the t-shirt over his head, Guang-Hong doing the same before reaching for the black leather belt threaded around his waist and unbuckling it, dropping it onto the floor with a clink and a muted thud while pressing his lips roughly to his collarbone and sucking a litany of reddish-purple marks into his bronze skin.

Guang-Hong’s hips pressed and ground roughly against his, the friction both delightful and maddening as he felt his cock straining against the metal zipper of his jeans and the cotton of his boxers, leaking against the restrictive material. His head tipped back with a softer thump against the door, biting his tender lip and closing his eyes as Guang-Hong’s lips closed around his nipple, tongue swirling and flicking around the sensitive, dusky bud.

His blunt teeth nipped around it sharply, tugging on it and drawing another moan from Leo’s throat. Almost sensing his need, Guang-Hong’s hands moved lower, fumbling with the brass button of his jeans, pushing it though the eyelet and unzipping the jeans, causing Leo to gasp out a sigh of relief, whining as he felt the warmth of Guang-Hong’s hand through the thinning, dampened cotton of his briefs.

“Please...” Leo found himself breathing reverently as he rocked his hips into the firm press and warmth of Guang-Hong’s hand for some semblance of friction to edge himself towards the anticipated release.

Guang-Hong dipped his hand behind the elastic of Leo’s waist band, wrapping his slender fingers around the girth of his cock, Guang-Hong humming appreciatively against his skin as he squeezed his hand around him. Leo gasped, breathing out a soft moan as Guang-Hong’s delicate fingers traced and teased over his cock, exploring the warm flesh held stiff beneath his touch.

Leo moaned quietly, reaching down and unbuttoning Guang-Hong’s jeans, tugging down the zipper and parting the halves of the jeans, slipping his hand under the cotton of his briefs and wrapping it carefully around the erect cock inside, smirking to himself as he heard Guang-Hong’s breath hitch as he stroked it gently in his hand, biting his lip at the slickness he was beginning to feel collecting under his hand.

Guang-Hong pressed against Leo, tilting his head up to bite his lip and tug him down into a kiss as he twisted his wrist around his cock, causing Leo to gasp and groan as he leaned down into the kiss. His back was pressed flat against the door as Guang-Hong kissed him roughly, hand squeezing around him and stroking him beneath his underwear, pushing between his legs until he was bracketed by Leo’s thighs.

Leo parted his lips eagerly, pressing his thumb against the underside of Guang-Hong’s cock to be rewarded with a sweet moan against his lips and a restrained buck into the warmth of his hand. Leo rolled down the pre-cum slicked foreskin, pressing his thumb against the frenulum and rubbing small circles into it with his thumb, chuckling into the kiss with a choked off moan when Guang-Hong’s hand faltered in it’s rhythm, only to squeeze tightly around his cock.

He gasped against Guang-Hong’s lips, sliding his thumb up higher to circle gently over the tip, wet with the warm pre-cum against his skin. Leo licked Guang-Hong’s bottom lip, shivering as the slick muscle dragged over the plush, kiss-swollen skin.

“Strip and get on the bed.” Guang-Hong murmured, pulling away and withdrawing his hand.

Leo bit his lip, supressing a whine as his hand slipped out of Guang-Hong’s pants and away from his body, the room cold against his exposed skin without Guang-Hong to keep him warm.

“Which bed is yours?” Leo asked, looking between the two beds in the moonlit darkness, blinking.

He should have worn his glasses.

“This one.” Guang-Hong answered, flicking on the lamp sat on the nightstand, bending down to fish something out of the bottom drawer and tossing it on his bed.

Guang-Hong kicked off his sneakers and toed off his socks, not meeting Leo’s gaze as he pushed his jeans and briefs down past his hips, kicking them off once they got to the floor and sitting back on the bed, looking over at Leo expectantly. Leo swallowed thickly, tucking back a loose lock of hair from his eyes and kneeling down to unlace his sneakers, standing back up to toe them off and divest himself completely, walking towards Guang-Hong and kneeling against the bed.

Guang-Hong licked his lips, sitting up and cupping the back of Leo’s neck, gazing up at him through thick lashes and hooded lids. Even through his hooded gaze, Leo could see the tell-tale blotchy, puffiness and pinkish bloodshot hue that came from crying. He parted his lips to speak, only to be met with a firm kiss which he promptly melted into.

Leo let himself be pulled onto the bed, one of Guang-Hong’s hands firm on his thigh, squeezing and urging him closer, the other fisted in his hair. Leo straddled Guang-Hong’s hips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as they kissed messily, heady gasps and breathy sighs slipping from their throats and vibrating against lips as they started to grind and shift against one another.

Biting Leo’s bottom lip, Guang-Hong wrapped his hand around their cocks, holding them together tightly and moaning against Leo’s lips as he moved his hand to stroke them both slowly, the tips of his fingers not quite meeting around their combined girth as Leo copied him, wrapping his hand around the cocks and overlapping Guang-Hong’s fingers with his own, squeezing gently.

Leo moaned against Guang-Hong’s lips, Guang-Hong leaning up to tug Leo’s hair with his free hand and kiss him ravenously, rubbing his slick palm over their exposed tips, squeezing and circling as Leo stroked them shakily, shifting his hips into their hands.

Guang-Hong kept rubbing and rolling his hand over the tips of their cocks, pre-cum smearing and mingling against their hands as they moaned into each other’s mouths, kissing messily, tongues and teeth clashing amidst the increasingly desperate press of lips.

A whine rushed past Leo’s lips as Guang-Hong pulled his hair hard, eyes opening wide as he found himself thrown onto his back, bouncing against the mattress and a gasp rushing from him. He sat up, seeing Guang-Hong climb off of the bed and pick something up off of the floor.

“Sit by the headboard.”

Leo swallowed, feeling curiosity bubble within him and heat rise to his cheeks as he complied, propping himself up by his arms and sitting back by the pillows. He heard his breath hitch as Guang-Hong walked back towards him, dark eyes mostly hidden by his floppy, fluffy bangs, a delicate blush high on his rounded cheeks, carrying down his pale, speckled, bare skin, Leo’s eyes following down his torso and catching on the dark leather belt held in his delicate hands.

Guang-Hong knelt by him on the bed, peeking up through thick lashes and heavy bangs to Leo’s face, not quite meeting his eyes as he spoke evenly;

“Can I use this on you?”

There was a hint of hesitance in his voice, a hint of nervousness.

Leo chewed his lip, staring from the belt to Guang-Hong and back.

“To… restrain me?”

Guang-Hong nodded slowly.

In the months he and Otabek had shared, they had experimented with restraint. Following an awkward morning in Almaty where Leo couldn’t actually walk without an acute pain in his ass from a particularly rough moment desperation in a VIP section of a club, Otabek remained on the bottom, and anything they had done since had Leo as the more dominant of the two.

Otabek seemed to enjoy it, and Leo was curious to how it would feel; being restrained and at the will of another, and thinking about it sent a delightful shiver down his spine. He trusted Guang-Hong, so, it’s not like anything bad could happen…

“Sure.”

“Put your arms against the headboard.” Guang-Hong replied firmly. And then, softer. “If you want to be let out, just tell me.”

Leo nodded, raising his arms against the headboard, watching up at Guang-Hong as he looped the belt around the slat in the headboard and wrapped it around Leo’s wrists, tightening carefully with gentle tugs of the leather through the belt buckle.

“Too tight or not tight enough? I’m going to leave it a little slack anyway so you can move your hands around, just not get out.”

“That sounds good… you can tighten it a little more if you want?”

Guang-Hong nodded, tugging it just that bit tighter and securing it before setting down into Leo’s lap, licking his lips.

The silence was thick, layered with too much tension and littered with unspoken words and white lies needing to be rectified.

Tentatively, Guang-Hong reached forward, cupping Leo’s cheek and slowly carrying his hand down his torso, fingers brushing delicately over the divots of muscle and sinew in his chest and abdomen. Leo shivered, staring down at Guang-Hong’s fingers as they drifted lower and lower, inching between his thighs.

Instinctively, Leo spread his thighs, legs bent and bracketing Guang-Hong’s hips as he chewed his bottom lip. His hair fell into his eyes, Guang-Hong reaching to brush it away tenderly before pressing his thumb against Leo’s lip, tugging it out gently from between his lips.

He looked worried.

“I’m okay.” Leo promised, pressing a small kiss to the pad of Guang-Hong’s thumb.

Guang-Hong’s features relaxed back into that unreadable mask he had been wearing before, eyes dark and burning with lust yet something more was simmering beneath the surface. Something he wouldn’t let Leo see as he pushed his thighs further apart and pressed his lips to Leo’s neck. Something he kept hidden and wanted to stay hidden.

Leo tilted his head to the side to allow Guang-Hong better access to his neck, the younger skater kissing roughly at the bronze skin, scraping his teeth over the small bruise-like marks he left there in the hallway before they were almost caught. His hand caressed his thigh, dragging over it sensually as his delicate fingers crept further in before wrapping around his cock. Leo moaned softly, lips parting as Guang-Hong pressed his thumb gently between them.

Leo shuddered, laving his tongue over the pad of Guang-Hong’s thumb and sucking gently amidst the moans vibrating in his throat as Guang-Hong’s palm rubbed teasingly at the exposed tip of his cock. Guang-Hong sat back, watching how Leo’s lips closed slackly around his thumb, licking and sucking it lazily, Leo attempting to meet his gaze hopefully for some kind of affirmation or praise as saliva began to run down his chin and over the knuckle of Guang-Hong’s thumb. Guang-Hong pulled on his cock lazily, alternating between a slack and tight grip as his cock slipped through the curl of his fist, wet and sticky with pre-ejaculate.

His tongue curled around Guang-Hong’s thumb as he tugged it out of Leo’s mouth, hand never faltering in its rhythm around Leo’s cock as he squeezed and twisted, dragging his spit slick thumb down Leo’s plush, swollen bottom lip.

Leo shivered, biting back a moan as Guang-Hong’s hand carrier down to his chest, the cooling, slick pad of his thumb brushing over the pert peak of his nipple, rubbing a small circle around it bed flicking the bud, shifting down to bite and tug it between his teeth.

“Please…” Leo sighed, tipping his head back and allowing himself to go slack against his restraints.

“Please what?”

“Please… something… I want to make you feel good too.”

“Do you want to be let out?”

Leo shook his head.

“Then what _do_ you want?”

“I…” His throat went dry. There were too many things he wanted to do with Guang-Hong, far beyond the realms of lust and sexual pleasure. He wanted to be with him, hold him, laugh with him, love with him. He wanted to wake up every morning with Guang-Hong’s sleeping face against his chest for the rest of his life yet he couldn’t find the strength within to say it. “What do you want?”

Again, Guang-Hong said nothing, only peering up at him darkly and pressing his lips to Leo’s in a rough kiss, sending shivers down his spine as he parted his lips for Guang-Hong’s prying tongue.

Guang-Hong’s hands gripped at his thighs, pushing them apart and dragging his carefully manicured nails down his thighs, causing him to moan and gasp against Guang-Hong’s lips, craning his neck forward to reciprocate only for Guang-Hong to pull back. He gripped Leo’s dark locks tightly in his fist and pulled his head to the side, kissing down the bruises on his neck, chest and collarbone, descending rapidly until the mop of soft, mousy brown curls rested between his spread thighs, hands having carried back down with him. He sank his teeth into the apex of Leo’s thigh, kissing and sucking over what was undoubtably a small wound and causing Leo to whine brokenly.

“Would you let me fuck you?” He asked hoarsely, peering up at Leo with dark eyes, flushed face and wet, pink lips.

Leo nodded, suppressing another shiver.

It had been quite a while since he had been pleasured by another that way, and even though he tried, it just didn’t feel as good when he pleasured himself. He missed the lapsing haze, the waves upon waves of carnal gratification building, teetering between the brink of too much and not enough, too close but not quite close enough.

Petit hands gripped his thigh hard, manicured nails digging into the muscular flesh as his lips pressed further and further in, hands following down to his ass, gripping it and squeezing, parting the cheeks.

Maybe it had been too long, or that no one had ever done this to him before, but as the warm, wetness of Guang-Hong’s tongue laved slowly over the pucker of his hole, Leo’s back arched with a surprised whimper.

Leo flexed against the restraints, tilting his head to hide his face against his arm, biting his lip and whining in earnest as Guang-Hong’s tongue pressed, flicked and dragged over the furled ring of muscle, causing a delightful shudder to run through his body as the haze began to build.

“Ah~ Guang-Hong. ~” Leo moaned, firm hands keeping his thighs in position as he drew his tongue in maddening circles over his hole.

Leo felt a slight smirk between his thighs, the slick muscle probing harder as Guang-Hong began to alternate between sloppy kisses and slow, probing licks. The sounds coming from between his thighs were slick and lewd, making Leo acutely aware of the flush high on his cheeks as he moaned out into the skin of his bicep.

With a shaky gasp, he clenched as Guang-Hong’s tongue pressed into his body, the latter’s soft hands moving to caress his thighs, hips and ass in an effort to get him to relax and slacken around him, easing back down with a shaky sigh, shaking the loose hair off of his cheek and wetting his bottom lip.

He gripped the smooth, dark leather of the belt strung around his wrist, sighing and moaning as his back arched, hips pressing harder into the bed. He yelped as Guang-Hong’s palm struck the soft skin of his ass suddenly, a soft smack sounding as he whined. Guang-Hong held his hips firmly in one hand, striking his ass in an open palmed slap and rubbing over the tender flesh after, massaging it. All the while, his tongue continued to press and swirl around his rim, pressing slowly into him before drawing back, his hands leaving his body.

“Turn over, on your knees.”

Leo nodded, twisting around with some difficulty as the belt tightened around his wrists, twisting between his skin and the bed frame. He settled onto his knees, facing the wall and bent over as Guang-Hong’s hands ran down his spine to his thighs, squeezing them and parting them further.

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah. I’d say if I wasn’t.”

“Good… good.” He breathed, pressing a kiss into the small of Leo’s back.

Leo inhaled deeply, steadying his uneven breathing as he relaxed his shoulders and allowing his head to hang between them, hair falling around his field of vision like a fragmented, dark curtain, staring at the blue and white printed sheets of the dorm bed, the only warmth in the cold, dark room being Guang-Hong’s hands on his body, lips kissing a trail of fire down his night air chilled skin. His lips and tongue met his sensitive skin once more, tongue pressing in with a pace of agonising slowness as he whined low in his throat, keening desperately from bitten lips.

Sweat prickled from his pores despite the cool night air filtering into the room from the vent high up on the wall and under the crack of the door. His eyes fluttered shut as his lips parted, mouth hanging open and every moan and sigh flowed freely from his lips as Guang-Hong’s tongue pressed and swirled inside him.

He bit his lip, gripping on the twisted leather of the belt in front of him to ground himself as slender fingers traced and probed carefully into his ass. It was sinful, slick, and dirty, laced with want, need and unspoken words thick in the silence filled only by lewd slickness and heady moans. Leo didn’t care, he decided as he widened his stance, cock hanging hard and in need of relief between his thighs, fat beads of precum beading down the shaft.

Firm hands squeezed at his thighs, nails biting deliciously against his skin as his back bowed, head hanging between his shoulders as he pushed back against Guang-Hong’s tongue, weakly begging for more.

Leo tensed with a hoarse whine as Guang-Hong struck the increasingly tender skin of his ass, massaging the skin in soft hands after every blow.

“Stay still.” He breathed into Leo’s ear, biting his earlobe and tugging the skin as he moved away, sitting back and popping open the bottle of lube.

Leo whimpered, clenching and willing himself to stay still as two of Guang-Hong’s fingers pressed into him, his breath catching in his throat. He could feel Guang-Hong’s gaze on him even though he could not see his eyes; he could feel those almond shaped, chestnut brown eyes burning into his skin, sense the twitch of plush, pink lips as Leo choked out a depraved moan once he pressed his wandering fingers into that sweet spot left neglected for so long.

Leo jerked against his bonds, the metal belt buckle clinking against the bedframe as he wrapped his fingers tighter around the leather, cock twitching between his thighs as gentle fingers probed and rubbed over his prostate. His mouth hung agape, senseless moans and whines falling from them as saliva collected around the corners of his lips.

Two eventually became three, and those fingers toyed and teased for what felt like hours, sometimes glancing over his prostate, causing him to sigh and bite his lip; others he’d just avoid it, making Leo clench his teeth in frustration.

Leo’s back arched with a punched out cry, the muscles in his arms flexing and shoulders tensing as he tugged on the restraints hard, the pads of Guang-Hong’s fingers rubbing small circles into the sensitive gland, thighs clenching and knees digging into the mattress.

“Guang-Hong…~” Leo whined. “Guang-Hong please, I need… I need more.”

“More huh?” he hummed sweetly, chest brushing over his shoulders as he leaned down to bite and whisper into his ears. “Then beg for it. Beg like the greedy little slut you are.”

Leo shuddered, bucking back against Guang-Hong’s fingers as he pursed his lips, moaning headily through them.

Delicate fingers threaded through his hair, combing back the dark curtain of messy burnt umber curls and collecting them into a lax fist, tightening his fingers around the twisted curls and tugging hard, causing Leo’s back to straighten and arms to strain against the belt.

“I said; beg.” He growled softly, voice catching in his throat as he breathed shakily. “I know you want it, beg for my dick, Leo.”

“Please, Guang-Hong, please. I need you.” He moaned shamelessly, despite the heat of embarrassment blooming under his skin. “I need you in me, fucking me. I need your dick.”

“Good boy.”

Leo shivered, pushing back against Guang-Hong’s hand as he withdrew his fingers, sighing sadly at the loss of sensation within him, clenching around the emptiness waiting to be filled once more.

Guang-Hong’s fingers withdrew from his hair, the dark locks falling around his face again as he blinked down at the white print on the blue sheets twisted and bunched under his knees. He heard the foil of the condom being torn open, followed by some rustling and the click of the plastic cap of the lube bottle.

Rustling, shifting, soft, slicked hands against his hips and a nudge against his rim, the warmth of Guang-Hong’s body solid and tangible behind him. The breath in his ear was shaky, hesitant yet excited.

“You can… you can go in.” Leo said quietly. He wanted to turn around, look at Guang-Hong in his eyes, stare up at him and watch his face as the soft, breathy moan left his lips in a whisper and caressed his ears as he pushed into Leo steadily.

Those firm hands clenched around his hips, Guang-Hong’s breath hitching and stuttering into Leo’s ear, a slight tremor running through his palms as he shivered. Leo sighed in relief, allowing his shoulders to relax as he let himself hang by the restraints snug around his wrists. He bit his lip as Guang-Hong’s hips met his, the head of his cock glancing over his sweet spot and tugging a soft keen from his lips.

The warmth of Guang-Hong’s chest against his back left him, his hands moving to caress and massage the reddened cheeks of his ass, watching in what Leo could assume was satisfaction as his cock slid out of his body, only to push back in and make Leo moan.

It was slow, hesitant, the movements of Guang-Hong’s hips. The thrusts were shallow, uncertain almost, as if testing the waters for the first time. Leo shivered, biting back another moan and drumming his fingers against the leather around his wrists. He wanted to be there, to turn around and kiss Guang-Hong, hold him in his arms and guide him, help him and laugh with him, love him and make love to him.

It felt good, the soft strokes of his hips, tender, timid butterfly kisses between his shoulder blades. Guang-Hong was nervous and hurting but wouldn’t let Leo reach him to know why, and so his heart ached in his chest and he felt like shit as he stared at the sheets below him.

“Does it hurt?”

Leo shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Even if he wasn’t sure exactly what it was, Guang-Hong was hurt by something he said earlier. He didn’t want to make everything worse.

“You can go faster, change the angle of your hips a bit.” Leo offered, finally.

Guang-Hong’s hands repositioned themselves on his hips, the sheets tugging beneath his knees as Guang-Hong shifted behind him, his knee nudging Leo’s thighs to spread wider. There was a quiet huff behind him as Guang-Hong altered the position of his hips, drawing back and pushing back in quickly.

“Like that?” Guang-Hong asked quietly as Leo clenched with a moan, the head of his cock rubbing against his prostate. “Use your words.” He demanded softly when Leo nodded, deeming the physical response not enough to fully confirm this.

“Yes, like that, please, Guang-Hong…”

“Please what?”

“Again, please. Keep going.”

He felt Guang-Hong start to pull out, snapping his hips back against Leo’s and hitting that sweet spot, making his toes curl and hands clench as he moaned. Guang-Hong sighed behind him, purring out a moan and sliding his fingers into Leo’s hair, bunching it in his fist.

Leo moaned low in his throat, pushing back against the steady roll of Guang-Hong’s hips against his, the haze of pleasure starting to burn like a pleasant fever within him.

“Not fast enough for you?” Guang-Hong hissed quietly. Leo didn’t miss the crack in his voice, echoed by the twinge of guilt Leo felt within him. “Needy little bitch.”

Guang-Hong drew back, smacking Leo’s ass and grabbing his hips to pull him back onto his cock, nails digging into his skin as Leo moaned brokenly.

“You want it fast?” Guang-Hong purred roughly, tugging at Leo’s hair and forcing his back to straighten out.

“Please. ~”

The pace was awkward at first, inconsistent and a little shaky in places, but once Guang-Hong had found the right angle, the right rhythm, Leo was panting and moaning, arching, bucking, writhing and crying out for the whole apartment block to hear.

The haze of pleasure had started to overtake him as he tugged and thrashed against his bonds, moaning and whining as the head of Guang-Hong’s cock slammed brutally into his prostate, the repeated assault of pleasure maddening yet satisfying. The skin of Guang-Hong’s hips and thighs slapped against his own in a staccato rhythm, his untouched cock leaking and aching between his thighs.

He wanted to turn around, to look into Guang-Hong’s eyes and be vulnerable under his burning rouged brown gaze, look into his eyes as his free hand traced and followed the droplets of sweat running down his neck and collarbone, letting out a pitiful whimper as Guang-Hong tweaked a puffy, dusky nipple between two deft fingers.

The pace Guang-Hong set was punishing, brutal. Like waves crashing upon the shore only to be pulled back by the harsh riptide as his back bowed with a cacophony of hoarse, broken moans. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he blinked hazily at his wrists strung up against the bedposts ahead of him, a simple plea panting from his lips, matched by the moans and sighs being huffed out by Guang-Hong behind him.

“Guang-Hong~ Guang-Hong~” He whined, feeling his thighs beginning to buckle under his weight. “Please…”

His arms and legs were getting tired, even amidst the haze of pleasure, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t fall forward because of how high his wrists were held, and every brutal snap of Guang-Hong’s hips pushed his knees to slip wider against the mattress, spreading himself further. He pulled himself up, bucking against Guang-Hong’s hold with a sob and willing himself to stay upright.

A gentle hand ran up his thigh, his spine, his shoulder and down his arm, feeling the tremors and strains wracking his body, a contrast to the harsh snaps of his hips.

The hands left his body as soon as they came, their whispering touch achingly noticeable as it left his sweat prickled skin, his hips drawing back slowly. Leo groaned, biting his lip and waiting for that white hot spark of pleasure that came with each harsh thrust.

It never came.

He looked back as best he could, confused until he felt the hand on his hip steer him forcefully onto his back, letting out a surprised gasp. The pressure around his wrists lessened as the belt unwound itself from where it was twisted between him and the bedframe. Guang-Hong ran his hands down from his neck, still not quite meeting Leo’s gaze.

His mousy brown curls fell into his eyes, obscuring them from Leo’s view as he smoothed his hands down his hips, resting on the apexes of his thighs, framing his cock. Leo felt himself twitch between the two still hands, whining helplessly.

“Oh wow. ~” Guang-Hong giggled. His voice was light but the tone was dark. “This looks painful.” He brushed his fingers over the underside of Leo’s cock, giggling as his hips jumped and his arms flexed against his bonds. “I have left you neglected for a while, haven’t I? Does it hurt?”

“A little…” Leo admitted.

Guang-Hong’s face went serious, hand stilling against his cock and moving away.

“Good hurt or bad hurt?”

Leo could see his eyes now. Dark, fiery. Clouded with need and lust and something carnal but sharp with concern.

 _I’m mad at you but I’m still gonna make sure you’re okay, because I’m not a selfish asshole._ Is what he seemed to be saying.

“Good.” He answered quietly, shifting his hips to get more comfortable on the bed.

“Do you want to cum now or wait?”

“I-I don’t mind…”

“And your arms? Wrists?”

“Fine. Less tight now that I’m on my back.”

“And-”

“Ji,” Leo said softly, cutting him off and smiling gently up at him, nudging his thigh playfully with his foot. “I’d tell you if something was wrong. I trust you.”

Guang-Hong nodded, hands still and warm on the apexes of his thighs.

“If you were to cum now or before I do, are you okay for me to keep fucking you until I do?”

Leo shuddered, biting his lip and nodded, feeling the tips of his ears burn.

“I’m only taking a coherent, verbal answer.”

“Ji, I’d tell you if something was wrong. But, yeah, um, yes. I’d like you to use me for your pleasure.”

“Safe word?”

“Is stop enough?”

Guang-Hong nodded, pushing his thighs apart and moving closer between Leo’s thighs, avoiding his gaze once more. Leo moaned quietly, shifting his hips against the head of Guang-Hong’s cock as it nudged against his rim, encouraging him to push back in.

Guang-Hong’s head hung as he pushed back into Leo, hands clenching on his thighs as he moaned low in his throat, Leo tilting his head against his bicep to smother his moans and sighs of relief as Guang-Hong’s cock slid back inside, nudging against his prostate.

Gentle fingers brushed over his cock as Guang-Hong’s cock dragged teasingly inside him, the friction is tugging at his rim and making him push back with a frustrated whine, the hand that remained on his thigh pinning him down and keeping his hips still with a click of his tongue and a smirk on his soft, pink lips.

Leo whined, arching slightly as Guang-Hong’s fingers swirled over the swirled, wet head of his cock, drifting his fingers through the smeared mess of precum on his abdomen and rubbing his thumb against the weeping slit. Leo clenched with a hoarse, ragged moan, bucking against Guang-Hong’s hold and grinding the tip of his cock into his prostate, biting his lip and moaning through his teeth as Guang-Hong spanked him briskly in retaliation.

“You enjoy this, don’t you?” Guang-Hong murmured. His voice held a teasing lilt but no sweetness behind it. “You enjoy the teasing, the punishment. You’re such a slut for it.”

Leo moaned, feeling his skin flush in a scintillating mixture of arousal and shame.

“Do you like that, Leo? Do you want to be my little slut?” He pressed his thumb against his bottom lip, dragging it down ever so slightly, Leo’s tongue peeking out to lap the thick, salty liquid coating his skin.

Leo looked up at Guang-Hong, mumbling a soft plea against his thumb, rolling his hips weakly to gain some kind of friction and stimulation, the sudden, abrupt hiatus from the waves and waves of pleasure making him grow even more desperate than he already was, desperate to race back to the edge and fall off it, relieving his cock and increasing his need and frustration as it ached against his flexing abdomen, the reddened head exposed and smearing against his abdomen and Guang-Hong’s slender fingers.

“Guang-Hong, please… I need you.” He whined, biting his lip. “I need to please you; make you feel good.”

Guang-Hong giggled mirthlessly, scraping his teeth behind the shell of Leo’s ear and making him shudder with a wicked smirk against his skin.

He nipped and kissed down Leo’s neck, drawing his hips back slowly and snapping them back in quickly, the sparks of pleasure making him jolt and moan, pushing back against Guang-Hong’s thrusts and hooking a knee over his hip, drawing him closer and grinding his cock against the smooth, hot skin of Guang-Hong’s abdomen.

Guang-Hong wrapped his hand tightly around Leo’s cock, stroking him slowly, rocking his hips faster into Leo. He tipped his head back, moaning out as Guang-Hong hit his sweet spot over and over again, causing his eyes to roll back in his head and nails to dig into his palms as he moaned out.

It was so good, all of it. Leo’s nails bit into the leather of the belt around his wrists as his back arched, clenching around the fast moving girth of Guang-Hong’s cock as he cried out brokenly, lapsing in and out of clear thought as he stared hazily up at the young man hovering over him, pastel pink manicured nails digging into his thighs hard enough to break the brazen skin pulled taut over flexing muscle, barely aware of which language rolled out from his lips as he panted and pleaded wantonly.

Roughly, Guang-Hong pulled Leo into his lap, his ass against Guang-Hong’s thighs as the Chinese skater sat back on his heels, pulling on Leo’s cock faster. Leo let out a surprised groan as he leaned down to press his lips against the slick, sensitive skin of his cock, dragging the flat of his tongue over it slowly.

He flicked his gaze up to Leo’s, blazing reddish-brown eyes roving over his supine body and meeting his dark umber, guiding Leo’s cock towards his parted, plush, pink lips.

 _No. He wouldn’t. He’s too careful. He can’t be that flexible, no one is._ Leo thought incredulously.

He was very wrong.

Soft, warm lips wrapped tightly around his cock, swallowing him down until his lips barely touched the base. Leo jerked, hips jumping only to be held down in an iron grip as his back arched with a hoarse scream.

He felt Guang-Hong smirk around him, sucking on his cock and running the flat of his tongue along the underside of it.  Leo thrashed against his restraints, desperate to grip Guang-Hong's hair, to touch his skin and feel the sinewy, slender musculature flex and contract under his hands.

Guang-Hong ground his cock into Leo’s prostate, the small, teasing circles causing him to rock back against him and moan.

“Guang-Hong!” Leo gasped out in a warning, pulling harder on his restraints. “I’m gonna-”

Guang-Hong’s burning gaze flicked up to his.

 _Do it_. His eyes demanded.

Leo broke off in a hoarse cry as Guang-Hong drew back and dragged the tip of his tongue against his slit, hitting his sweet spot just hard enough to make light burst behind his eyes as he trembled and shuddered, arching as he hit his climax, head thrown back and mouth agape as pleasure wracked his body.

He was still shaking by the time Guang-Hong had pulled off, chest heaving like he’d been doing six hours-worth of full run-throughs of his - enjoyable yet also incredibly gruelling - free skate. He went lax, head lolling back as his hair peeled off of his sweat prickled shoulders.

He was too blissed out to notice that Guang-Hong had started to move inside him again, in slow, gentle strokes, hands firm but not bruising on his hips as he moaned quietly. Guang-Hong’s fingers dug into his hips, nails biting into his skin as he forced himself to stay slow.

Leo blinked hazily, canting his hips forward in a weakened reply to Guang-Hong’s restrained thrusts, letting him know it was okay to go faster. Guang-Hong’s hands repositioned themselves on his hips, drawing them closer to his own as he pushed forward with a breathy moan.

The rhythm built back up once more at a gradual, steady pace, the staccato beat of Guang-Hong’s thighs slapping against his ass with every thrust increasing in power and faltering just that but more. As his thrusts became more desperate, more erratic as high pitched cries gained volume as Guang-Hong sought his release, Leo slipped back into the tidal waves of pleasure, biting his lip as he succumbed to the ecstasy, weighing on him layer by layer until he was drowned in it.

Guang-Hong was beautiful as he came, back bowed and hips pressed tight against Leo’s, mousy brown curls falling into his lust blown eyes and sticking to his forehead with sweat, mouth pulled agape as he cried out, hands bruising around his hips and muscles flexing between the flushed, speckled porcelain skin. Leo wanted to save that image in his mind forever.

His own climax caught him by surprise, his half hard, reddened cock weeping his pearlescent release over his tightly clenched abdomen as he shuddered and cried out weakly, his arms beginning to burn from the extended suspension and restraint despite the endorphins racing through his bloodstream.

He started to come to as Guang-Hong’s warmth left his body, leaving him exposed and vulnerable to the cold night of the dorm room. He shivered as the last few waves of afterglow left him, pulling weakly at the restraints and trying to slide his hands out as he heard Guang-Hong dispose of the condom.

Warm hands closed atop his, Guang-Hong kneeling in the weak, pale lamplight at his side and quickly unbuckling the belt, the buckle clinking against the bedframe as he slid it through to free Leo’s wrists, letting him drop back onto the bed with a soft bounce.

“So…”

“So?”

_Please don’t let this be the end._

_There’s so much I want to say to you._

_Why did you run, why were you crying?_

_Is it something I did? Did you already know?_

_I love you and I’m too scared to say it._

_I don’t have the words to tell me how much my heart aches to beat with yours._

“Guess that’s another notch in your best friend bed post, huh? Who’s next? Phichit?” Guang-Hong asked. There was no humour in his voice. No pain. Just emptiness.

Leo swallowed thickly, sighing as he rubbed his wrists.

“It’s… it’s not like that…”

“So it’s just a coincidence you fucked Otabek, then me?”

“I… Ji…”

“ _Don’t_.” his voice was shaking. Leo felt awful. “Don’t try and make this more difficult for me than it already is.”

“Guang-Hong, with Otabek, it was just sex. That’s all it was-”

“You kept coming back to him though.”

“Guang-Hong,” Leo pleaded, ignoring the crack in his voice as he sat up, turning to his friend only to see his back turned. “It was just sex, the whole time, its all it was. I never wanted him. I only wanted you… I just… I thought…”

Guang-Hong stiffened, he could see the muscles in his back shift and tense as a restrained sniffle sounded.

“I thought of you every time I was with him.”

“Leo.” Guang-Hong sat up, glaring at his knees as his voice shook. “Tell me, how in the _fuck_ is that supposed to make me feel better about all of this?!”

“I-”

“ _How_ is the idea that you were thinking about me every time you were fucking Otabek supposed to help the fact that I felt like a worthless piece of shit every time you blew me off to hook up with him?!”

The volume of his voice was raising as tears, hot, angry tears, ran down the curve of his cheeks.

“Guang-”

“You were with him that night, weren’t you? Back in July when you ignored me for _weeks_ and I thought I had ruined every chance I had to even be your friend, and I called you and you said you were just sleepy.”

“Please, you don’t understand-”

“I _heard_ him next to you Leo, I could hear him breathing right against your skin and I didn’t want to believe it.”

Leo felt his throat constrict as tears burned in his eyes, branding his skin with shame as they rolled down his cheeks as he dug his nails into the meat of his palms. His heart hurt.

“How many times Leo? How many times did you ignore me to go and fuck around with him? Tell me how is the claim that you thought of me when you fucked him instead of acting upon it and showing you actually cared about me, tell me how that is supposed to be any goddamn consolation for this cluster fuck of a situation?!”

Guang-Hong’s voice was pained, shaking with rage and tears. Leo wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He didn’t know what to say, how to make it better for Guang-Hong and salvage this mess yet, against his better judgement he opened his mouth.

“You never seemed interested so I thought I’d trade potential heartbreak for guilt.” Leo excused weakly.

“Never seemed interested?! Leo I’ve been trying to ask you out since I was 17 and you just ignored me!”

“How was I supposed to know-”

“Get out.” He said coldly, cutting Leo off.

“What?” Leo could heart the cracks in his voice mirroring the ones in his heart.

“I said...” he drew in a shaky breath, Leo turned to face him, finding Guang-Hong’s back turned and shoulders squared. “Get. Out.”

“Guang-Hong, please-”

“GET OUT!” Guang-Hong screamed. His face was wet with tears and inflamed with rage as he stood, facing Leo and picking up his clothing before bundling at him. “GET OUT OF MY ROOM. GET OUT OF MY LIFE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.”

Leo’s world was spinning. He felt sick. All of this, it was all his fault.

It can’t end like this.

It couldn’t.

This can’t be the end.

This could have all been avoided if they just talked.

 _Talked_.

“No.” Leo said firmly but softly, voice catching in his throat as tears streaked furiously down his cheeks.

“What?!”

“I said no.” He said calmly despite the ache in his heart as he sat up, turning to face Guang-Hong, reaching for his arm only for the latter to move it out of Leo’s grasp just as the tips of Leo’s fingers brushed his skin, yanking it away as if he had been burned. “I’m not leaving until we talk this out.”

“I said I don’t want to talk to you is that so hard to understand?!” Guang-Hong snapped. “You spent so long ignoring your apparent feelings for me why can’t you just fucking do it now and leave me alone!”

“If you need space, then I respect that and we can talk this out when we’re both less… volatile.” Leo sighed guiltily, staring down at the floor. “But Guang-Hong, you mean too much to me to not try and figure this out. I fucked up, I don’t want to lose you, please, can we just talk? It doesn’t have to be right away but…”

Leo trailed off; eyes trained on the floor as he waited for Guang-Hong’s response, heart pounding against his ribcage, throat constricted with repressed sobs and blood roaring in his ears to fill the heavy silence that swallowed the room as his tears burned like thin rivers of fire against his skin.

He kneaded his clammy palms into the twisted, blue blankets, hesitant to shift out of his current position as lube became tacky as it dried on his thighs and in the cleft of his ass, the quickly drying release on his stomach a reminder of his shame.

There was a knock at the door.

“Guang-Hong?” a woman on the other end asked.

Wen-Qi Shao. A pair skater on Guang-Hong’s team, someone who Leo’s pair skating team mates were frequently beaten by. Where American pairs were mediocre at best, Chinese pairs, particularly Wen-Qi and her partner Chao, they were formidable and sometimes terrifying to watch. Wen-Qi was never a woman to be messed with.

“Shì?” Guang-Hong asked, picking up his discarded underwear and mouthing for Leo cover himself with the sheets.

“Can I come in?”

English.

She knew it was Leo there.

“Sure?” Guang-Hong answered, confused as he pulled on his team jacket and opened the door.

“Is everything okay between you two? I heard shouting.” She asked, onyx eyes sending a piercing glance in Leo’s direction. He felt his cheeks flush in shame as he looked down at the sheets in his lap. “Bohai mentioned you had company but it stopped sounding… enthusiastic.”

“Its fine, Wen-Qi.” He sighed.

“Are you sure?” Wen-Qi cocked her head in Leo’s direction, and he’d be lying if he wasn’t greatly intimidated by the petite woman. “Did you do anything to him? Because if you did I swear-”

“It’s fine, I’m handling it.” Guang-Hong cut her off.

“I’m watching you, De la Iglesia.  I don’t care how protective Rappen and Giacometti are of you if you so much as make my Xiao-Hong cry I swear to God, I’m gonna-”

“Goodnight, Wen-Qi.” Guang-Hong said firmly, closing the door with a sigh.

The tense, awkward silence built around them once more as Guang-Hong shrugged off his team jacket, folding it and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed before sitting down on the edge of the bed, too far away for Leo to reach out and take his hand. Instead he picked at the rumpled blue blanketing.

“Fine… We can talk.” Guang-Hong spoke. His voice was cold, unnaturally even as it sliced cleanly through the silence. “I want you to listen to what I have to say, no interrupting, no protesting, no… comforting, no matter how much you think I may need it, I don’t want it from you.”

Leo nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he lifted his gaze to look at Guang-Hong.

“But before I start, I need you to answer something.”

“Anything.”

“That night I called you after you ignored me for weeks, back in the summer, you were with Otabek, right?” his voice wavered briefly before returning to it’s empty, cold tone.

“Yeah… its, um, when it all started.”

“So I guess I should start with the video Yuri and I sent.” Guang-Hong sighed. “It was meant for you and Otabek. Yuri had been seeing tabloid articles of Otabek with various women and was jealous, so we fooled around. Eventually I wanted…” He drew in a heavy sigh. “I wanted to make you jealous, spur you on so you could prove that you wanted me back and I wasn’t just reading too much into it all. So when he joked that we should try and make you two jealous I was more than happy to do just that… we never went beyond kissing. We never wanted it to be more, despite whatever it is you thought when you were ignoring me instead of asking me upfront.”

Leo kept his eyes trained on Guang-Hong despite the tears blotting his vision, drawing his knees up to his chest as he hugged them close, listening guiltily to Guang-Hong, wanting nothing more to take the smaller man in his arms and murmur countless apologies into his hair.

“In retrospect, that wasn’t the best way to have gone about it, but I did it anyway. After we had started talking again, I noticed something was off, but I didn’t know why it was until Regina. When we were supposed to be hanging out, and you went to the bathroom. You left your phone unlocked and Otabek texted you and I… I know I shouldn’t have looked at your texts but the message left me curious. I saw the whole chat, all the dirty texts, the room numbers, the photos…” He trailed off.

Leo felt the guilt stab through him sharply. He remembered coming back to see Guang-Hong’s eyes bloodshot, his phone on the floor when he remembered leaving it on the bed. Guang-Hong had gathered his things and told him he wanted and early night.

The next day was the worst Leo had ever seen Guang-Hong skate. Popping jumps left, right, and centre, slipping out of spins Leo knew he could do like breathing, stumbling through choreography Leo knew he could do in his sleep. It left Guang-Hong with a bruised ego and both of his ankles sprained because his boots were too loose around his ankles.

“I was in my head, too busy think about you and Otabek to worry about tying my skates right and preventing it.” Guang-Hong spat, tears beginning to well in his eyes once more.

Leo remembered the fear run through his veins, ice cold as Guang-Hong’s ankle bent at that awful angle, blade wobbling and sending him tumbling onto the ice, skittering across the frozen sheet before pushing himself back up and stumbling through the rest of the program.

Leo had earned his spot in the final after this, after Osaka. He made it in by 20 points, but even then he didn’t feel right about being there, especially after all that had happened to Guang-Hong. In a way he was grateful Otabek had pushed him away and told him to stop in Nagoya when the guilt had gotten too much and he needed the distraction again.

“I didn’t want it to be true. It wasn’t that you were with someone else that hurt; its that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. You kept blowing me off for him and I started to feel worthless, secondary, not even… just… lesser. I tried to smile and be happy for you but… I was jealous yes, but there was all of this shit inside of me telling me that I was never good enough for you and that I’d never be because I was nothing like him. I didn’t feel important to you anymore, so I kept my distance.” He straightened his back, squaring his shoulders. “It’s not that you were with Otabek, Leo. My pain isn’t some selfish, childish shit about wishing I was in his place. It’s how you made me feel when you ignored me time and time again, even before you were hooking up with Otabek. The amount of hints I dropped and you said nothing, did nothing, so I thought maybe I should just do something really fucking stupid just to get your goddamn attention and that just made you ignore me more.”

Guang-Hong picked at his pastel pink painted nails, hot, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled quietly. He looked vulnerable, crushed. Like he did in Regina, like he did back in Beijing back in the last season, before all of this had happened and they could just be two, young, dumb, best friends pining innocently after one another instead of the miscommunicated, broken mess in the cold athletes dormitory.

“Guang-Hong… fuck, I…”

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit, Leo.”

“You don’t have to forgive me at all, at this rate I don’t expect you to, I’ve been awful to you.”

“Self-deprecation doesn’t count as an apology either.”

“I know, I know… I just… can I explain my side so we can talk this out evenly?”

“Fine.” Guang-Hong sighed. “I suppose it’s fair.”

“Thanks…” Leo chewed his lip, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm his racing heart. “With Otabek, it wasn’t even sex, it was just a vice. A bad vice. It was like drinking, in a way. Have fun and regret it sorely in the morning. But that’s… that’s not really helping and its beside the point. When… when this all started, it was because of the video. I ignored you because… it hurt. I’m childish, I’m selfish, I wanted it to be me kissing you like that and I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Yet you found it so easy to ask Otabek if he wanted a fuck?” Guang-Hong asked bitterly.

“I deserved that.” Leo sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes and lying back with a sigh. “We were high, jealous and stupid. I was the one who suggested it and it spiralled out of control too quickly. I became addicted the hooking up with him to avoid the fact that I love you and I’m too chickenshit to say it.” He stared at the ceiling, afraid to look at Guang-Hong. “It got to Nagoya and Otabek stopped me. The sex was destroying our friendship but what he was the most worried about?” Le laughed weakly. “It was my relationship with you. He told me I was fucking this up before I even had a chance, I guess he was right. He told me to ask you out and I just kept putting it off and putting it off and now… we’re here and its all my fault.”

“Leo…” Guang-Hog sighed, lying down next to him. “I don’t forgive you completely. I don’t know how long it’s gonna take me to, I may never totally forgive you. You hurt me, even if you didn’t intend to. But I guess in a way, it still hurts because I still care about you.”

“You never have to forgive me for being a dick.”

“You’re a dick with feelings and that made you do stupid things.” Guang-Hong said quietly, a soft tenderness in his voice.

“Can I buy you dinner or do you want to have some space?” Leo asked, moving onto his side to face Guang-Hong.

“It better be a good dinner after this mess.” Guang-Hong laughed tearfully. His face was wet and his lashes were thick with tears.

“For you? Always. No hot pot and all the crepes you want. Just how you like it.” He reached for the tears rolling down his cheek. “Can I?”

Guang-Hong nodded. Leo wiped the tears away tenderly with his thumb.

“This is a mess.” Leo felt Guang-Hong reach forward and wipe his own tears away, Guang-Hong’s hand warm against his skin. “We’re a mess- oh jesus you are a mess I’m so sorry.”

Leo laughed shyly, blushing.

“It’s okay, I liked it.” Leo admitted bashfully, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “It was fun, really fun.”

“Would you want to do it again?” Guang-Hong asked hopefully, chewing his bottom lip.

“What? Now?”

“Oh god no. I’m beat. Do you want to… I dunno, cram into the shower and then you can sleep over? It’s cold outside and you’re always really warm.”

“I thought you didn’t completely forgive me?”

“I _don’t_ , but you’re warm and I like have something to cuddle.” Guang-Hong huffed. “Besides, your punishment can be being my teddy bear for the night.”

“Is that really a punishment? I’ve done it before.”

“Shh, let’s go clean up.”

They crammed into the tiny shower, pressed chest to chest as the weak spray dripped lazily down their bodies, tangled into one another’s arms at Guang-Hong’s request, cleaning away all the sticky residue.

“Hey.” Leo pouted after Guang-Hong sneakily squeezed his ass.

“Sorry, I like your butt.”

“I could tell.”

“Is it okay? I didn’t hurt you too badly did I?” He looked worried. Leo kissed the crease between his brows gently.

“It’s fine, cariño.” Leo assured him, stroking his hair.

“I was pretty rough.” Guang-Hong frowned. “Even though it was with you, I didn’t exactly see my first time working out like this.”

“Sex is messy- wait what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know where to find me

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is a long ass mess but you will get your leoji dw


End file.
